


Change Like The Weather

by orphan_account



Series: Change Like The Weather [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Gang Violence, Love/Hate, M/M, Requited Love, Romance, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been 5 years since Izaya's disappearance from Ikebukuro...</p><p>What happens when he returns and has no choice but to save the man he thought he hated and never wanted to see?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Chapter 1:

 

 

Normally, most people define love and hate differently… 

 

Some people say that love is not the same as hate. Some say they are the same… Some say there is a thin line between them while others have said they are not even close. 

 

But the standard definition of each seem to slightly collide with everyone’s opinions: 

 

Love, is the intense feeling of deep affection. Hate is the intense feeling of dislike. What do these two have in common?

 

The intensity of emotions.

 

So could you say that the line between the two are both thick and thin? Can’t you say that they are different while also being similar? 

 

I’m not talking about your standard, “I hate her. I really cannot stand her.” Or your, “I love him, he’s so cute.”

 

I’m not speaking of the petty hate or love that can change instantly. I am talking about the hate and love that just about takes control of every bone in your body. The hate that makes you seethe in anger yet make you want to cry for that hate to stop. The love that makes you feel as though you are melting and floating in a dream yet makes you question the intentions behind that love.

 

This may make you confused or offended, but I never said it would be that easy to understand or that easy to take in. While I am not here to change your opinion, I am here to show you how close two emotions can be when they are so far apart. 

 

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

Ikebukuro. A district located in Toshima, Tokyo, Japan. 

 

It is a rather strange city that made newcomers often nervous. It’s a wonderful place for shopping, food, and entertainment, but it had a dark side to it. Gangs… violence… there’s much more to it. 

 

But, while there was that dark side, there was another strange yet… seemingly normal (For residents of Ikebukuro at least) side that made the city a lot more livelier. 

 

There would be random days where one could catch two men running through the streets of Ikebukuro, just about ignoring anyone or anything in their path. One who was laughing, being chased, and teasing the person chasing him. The other pissed, seething, and wanting the person he was chasing to just let him catch him and get rid of him. 

 

These two men were known as Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima. They were just a few of the most feared men in the city, and often times the most avoided. Though Shizuo was never one to bother people unless they bothered him, it was a fact that if Izaya found you interesting, he’d definitely approach you. 

 

It was normal for people to see the two men fighting in Ikebukuro… but, one day there was a different feel to the air. That day, was also the last anyone, including Shizuo himself, heard of or saw Izaya Orihara. 

 

No one was around to see the events as the only people around at the time were Verona, Shizuo, Izaya, and the unknown group who picked Izaya up after the event. Though there were no real witnesses, word seem to quickly hit the streets that, “Shizuo had enough of Izaya and killed him,” and, “Izaya's body still hasn’t been found. What do you think Shizuo did to him?”. 

 

Many began to avoid Shizuo at this time while adding more fear that Izaya could be alive still to the city of Ikebukuro. Many even overheard Shizuo saying that Izaya was still breathing when Verona pulled him away. When he went back to find Izaya, the area was cleaned, the blood washed away, and Izaya gone. He was even quoted saying that Izaya was too weak to clean or to even stand, so there had to be more than one person help him escape. 

 

For a while, after a month, Shizuo was attacked with questions, accusations, and threats. One of which to the point make Tom Tanaka (Shizuo’s friend) keep Shizuo from leaving his room. 

 

With Shizuo seemingly hidden away in his apartment, and Izaya’s possible presence, the city of Ikebukuro became nearly a nightmare. More crimes against women, and even as far as men, became prominent. Gangs started to take to the streets at night, seeing as Izaya’s disappearance was a great opportunity to do so. The city government was less interested in issues within the city. Many thought that without Izaya and Shizuo, the city would start to become worse, but the freight quickly died down after a few months

 

One of the Awakusu’s members, Haruya Shiki, is rumored to be one of the only men to know of Izaya’s whereabouts. Members from certain gangs have tried to confront him, or sneak into their headquarters to steal information about Izaya but failed when caught and often times, “Dealt with” to avoid any leakage of information.

 

Since the city was starting to get out of hand, and too many attacks were acted out towards them, Shiki quickly decided to take control of the situation. Namely, being the reason that the city eventually went back to being normal… or at least visibly so. 

 

After a few months of being secluded in is apartment, Shizuo finally stepped out and began trying to live as normally as he could. Though he was glad that Izaya was gone, it still felt weird not to see Izaya. Izaya being gone was both a relief and a pain for most, including him.

 

So, when he was called for an interview about 2 years later, it took him a while to realize that he, Shinra, and Kadota were all being questioned about Izaya. Because they were trying to record his interview, and realizing Izaya could be alive, he instantly refused. The fact that Izaya could really be alive wasn’t something he really wanted to believe… Eventually, he gave in and interviewed due to certain urges and allowed them to record him, 

 

“So… What do you think of the Information Broker?”

 

“That flea has the tendency to become obsessive in a terrifying way once he wants something to the point of risking his own life. When Izaya wants something, he will get it and ensure its how he likes. That’s probably the number one reason I hate him. Huh… So he is alive after all… If you see him, tell him I said stay out of Ikebukuro, I~za~ya~kun~”

 

That interview left him feeling a little… off. He wasn’t necessarily angry that Izaya was still alive, and possibly capable of causing trouble again, but he knew that the conflict between them wouldn’t really be over unless someone dies. 

 

So three years later, when he was sure that Izaya wouldn't really come back to Ikebukuro, his friends Verona, Tom, and even Shinra came bursting right into his apartment…

 

“Shizuo! Shizuo!” Shouted his friend, and doctor, Shinra. The doctor took notice of the two twins sitting in the room, “Huh? Kururi and Mairu?” 

 

The two girls looked up from there spots before glancing at each other, Shinra once again speaking up, “Why are Orihara’s sisters here…?” He muttered to himself as Verona and Tom came in behind Shinra. 

 

“Where’s Shizuo?—Wait, you two are here?” Tom instantly took notice of the two girls.

 

“Shizuo was taking a shower the last time we’d seen him.” Mairu stated as her sister nodded in confirmation. 

 

As soon as Shinra was about to ask a question, Shizuo had just made his way into the living room with his standard bartender outfit on, “What are you guys doing here?” He asked in surprise. Seeing as Shinra was still glancing at the two twins, he gave a sigh, 

 

“When they heard my brother may possibly be coming here, they barged into my home. They won’t leave and I’d rather not force them to.” Shizuo explained. When the three still looked confused, the girls stood up, “Well, since it seems he won’t be here soon, we’ll go; but we will be back later, Shizuo!” called Mairu before the two ran out the door. 

 

The room was quiet for a while as Shizuo moved to clean up his now messy couch before Shinra piped up again, “So you really haven’t heard, Shizuo?”

 

“Heard what?” He paused to look at them. Studying the three’s expression, he could tell it likely wasn’t something that he would want to hear. Well, today hadn’t been his best day anyway, so what could be so bad?

 

“Should we really tell him?” Verona asked Tom, who gave a small sigh, “I dunno… It seems that he hasn’t aimed for Shizuo’s head yet.”

 

“But isn’t that more reason to tell Shizuo rather than have them bump into each other on the streets?” Shinra turned around to the two. Shizuo stared in confusion as the three continued on debating whether to tell him whatever it was or not.

 

If it was one thing that really annoyed Shizuo nowadays, it was people not telling him things, “I’m standing in the room! Just tell me or otherwise leave. I have work to do.” He snapped, slightly loud, but not in anger in order to catch their attention. 

 

“We saw Izaya at Russia Sushi today!” Shinra yelled out. 

 

“Shinra!” Tom exclaimed as Shinra apologized. Shizuo could only blink at them as he took in what Shinra said. No movement, not even a muscle, and a very serene expression was all that could be seen from Shizuo. Honestly, it scared Shinra and Tom since Shizuo would most of the time angrily tell them not to talk about Izaya, or would make an upset expression and walk away.

 

“You’re lying.” 

 

Shinra let out a small groan as Tom shook his head, “I knew he wouldn’t believe us.”

 

“We already know he’s alive… Do you really think that after 5 years, he’d all of a sudden decided to waltz into Ikebukuro? I mean, without causing a single scene?” Shizuo asked as he rubbed them off and continued on with cleaning the couch.

 

“Yes, we do think so!” Shinra cried as Shizuo just rolled his eyes and went to his book shelf to put away the books that were taken down by the two twins.

 

“Shizuo, we really aren’t lying.” Tom calmly stated as Shizuo continued to rub off their statements. That is, until Verona spoke up, “If they were lying, I wouldn’t back them up.”

 

That was when he paused and took a moment to look at the seriousness in Verona’s face and then back at the two other men in the room. With a sigh, he moved to sit on his couch, pulling out a cigarette, “So… I’m supposed to believe he is here?”

 

“When we saw him, he took immediate notice of us and left almost instantly. I mean, one look away and he was gone.” Shinra explained.

 

“Are you guys sure it was Izaya you saw?” Shizuo asked, starting to feel slightly agitated. Mostly because he was exhausted and still had to go pick up something from work.

 

“We are sure.” The three replied in unison, catching Shizuo slightly of guard. 

 

“That’s why we want you to be careful… He may be planning something and it may involve you.” 

 

He stared at the three for a little while before letting out a sigh, “While I still don’t think he is actually here in Ikebukuro… I’ll take caution. Now, I have to get to work,” he grunted as he stood up, walking to the kitchenette table to grab his keys, ignoring the three sets of eyes staring daggers into him.

 

Did they really think he still had a quick temper?

 

“You can stop worrying now. While again, I don’t think you are lying to me… I won’t believe it until I see him.” Shizuo stated with seriousness evident in his voice. “But Shizuo-“ but their voices were cut off when Shizuo quickly closed the door behind him.

 

Shizuo really did not want to call his friends liars… he knew specifically that Verona wouldn’t play around like that, as her demeanor is too serious. Tom isn’t exactly the super serious type, but upsetting Shizuo by bringing up Izaya’s presence was the last thing he’d ever do. Then there was Shinra… Shizuo can’t lie, Shinra was hard to believe at times since he can make things more extreme than they were, but Izaya was a close friend of Shinra’s. He wouldn’t make that up… 

 

So does that mean he should just automatically assume that Izaya Orihara has come back to Ikebukuro after 5 years? The same Orihara Izaya that would make it quite evident he was coming even before he actually step foot there? The same Orihara that supposedly ran off when familiar faces caught him, instead of giving them his annoying grin and facing them head-on?

 

“The hell I’ll believe that crap…”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

 

No one really thought he’d still be alive. 

 

Years ago, around the time he sent that one man to interview Shinra, Shizuo, and Kadota; the 27 year old informant then would have laughed and taunted the air. He would have screamed about how much he “loved” his humans.

 

He might have even cried too and then claimed it was tears of pity for their stupidity.

 

But now, 3 years later at 30 years old… Those games were just as they were: Games. And Izaya Orihara was done playing them. 

 

It’s not like he was in the real position to do so. He still was left crippled in a wheelchair and his arms are nearly useless. He couldn’t even throw his switchblades accurately a foot away from him. While he knows that he could just go to therapy to learn to walk again and maybe get his arms to heal faster, he refuses. To him, it serves as punishment for his loss against Shizuo…

 

At least that’s what he told himself for the past 5 years. While he still refused to get therapy, he was getting tired of manipulating for silly things. He was tired of trying to cover for the crap he did and justify them. He was tired of running away from death… He wanted to face it. 

 

Two years into his so called “disappearance from Ikebukuro”, Izaya did continue with same things he’d done… He continued with his manipulation and control, even from sitting in the wheelchair moving from place to place to avoid getting caught. It really wasn’t until 3 years ago, months after the interview, that his sisters had somehow gotten the number to one of his phones. Threatening to go to Shiki of the Awakusu for his whereabouts, Izaya eventually promised them an eventual visit, but only when he was ready.

 

“I will not go back to Ikebukuro until all is done.”

 

That was what he told his sister; and he meant it. Though it may not be clear, Izaya does care for his sisters… and the last thing he wanted was to upset them and cause them to get into trouble. 

 

Which is why three years later he is standing (well sitting) at the airport in Ikebukuro with Manami and Kine near him. 

 

“Why did I insist on bringing you two here?” Izaya asked, glancing up towards the two, who were now pretty close friends of his, even though Manami used to often try to kill Izaya… and sometimes Izaya still believes she tries to… 

 

“Because we can’t allow you to wonder around alone, you troublemaker.” Manami stated as she crossed her arms, “and how would you have gotten any help? You still can’t walk.” 

 

“Don’t be insensitive about his legs…” Kine whispered to Manami who shrugged, Izaya chuckling in response, “She’s right. I do need you guys.”

 

“Then make sure not to take advantage of that.” Manami sighed as she grabbed his large black bag, Izaya moving his wheelchair around randomly so that he could look around better. He pauses at her words before turning away so that she couldn’t see his face, “I wouldn’t do that…”

 

Kine gave a glare to Manami who sighed and reached over to Izaya to mess up his hair, much to Izaya’s dismay, “I know you wouldn’t. That’s why I am here with you. Now stop sulking and let’s go.” 

 

“Izaya? Did you buy the hotel room in advance?” Kine asked as the three made their way towards the exit, ignoring the eyes that begun setting on them. Izaya instantly stopped moving in the chair before continuing at a slightly slower pace than he had originally been moving, “Yes.”

 

“You’re lying!” Manami yelled as Izaya tried to quiet her down as she went on to lecture him about remembering to do things proficiently. Kine watched the two as he gave a small smile, amused at the situation.

 

Really, there was an untold story that happened to the three friends. They truly were an odd bunch, the least expected to be friends, and Izaya knew that. Still, Izaya was very thankful for their friendship. The last thing he wanted to do, was lose them. 

 

That would really make him go insane.

 

——————————————————————————————————————

 

“See… I told you we could get us a place.” Kine laughed nervously as the four entered the newly rented place. Manami’s menacing aura quickly filled the air as Izaya moved his chair to get away from her.

 

Izaya was supposed to have gotten a room at an hotel near the hospital, so that if needed, he would have access to the emergency room. And also because it was the only hotel with a suite that had three rooms for their personal space. 

 

But due to Izaya’s slight carelessness, they ended up going to a hotel near Izaya’s old residence, which happens to be near Shizuo’s current apartment (of course Kine didn’t say that). To Manami, a hotel was the last thing she wanted to call the place. They basically payed someone to let them stay at their second “unused” home for a week. It was medium sized with a nice kitchen and living room space but the bedrooms were small (One slightly bigger than the other). It gave off a dull feeling and even left them feeling as though someone could just waltz right into the door. 

 

Izaya claimed it was just that they had gotten used to being in luxury stays over the past 5 years but even Manami could see the slight chill seeming to run through Izaya at the thought of being stuck here a whole week.

 

“I can’t believe this! Why didn’t you just get the hotel room in advance, like me and Kine told you to do so many times?” She snapped at Izaya, who weakly held his arms up in defense, “I-It will only be a week.”

 

“A week? A week? I won’t even survive a night! There are roaches crawling down the damn walls!” She pointed to three roaches causally moving around as if they owned the place. 

 

“Manami… Please calm down…” Kine sighed before getting the glare turned to him, “Don’t you dare. Oh, and which one of use will share a bed? Cause I am damn sure not sleeping with either one of you.” 

 

Izaya nervously glanced at Kine, scared to even answer that question. Kine too, didn’t yet reply because all three knew that Izaya and Kine sharing a bed would be the last thing on earth.

 

“Y-You should sleep with Izaya. I mean, he is injured and one of use has to help him get into the bed anyway, so why not you be in there with him.” 

 

“You did not just say that…”

 

Kine sighed as he looked into the largest room, “This room’s bed is larger. There’s enough space for both of you to put pillows in between each other.”

 

“I am not.” Manami glared even more darkly as Izaya looked at the living room and at the dirty couch set there, “There’s the couch—“

 

“No.” She spat, disgusted at the thought of sleeping on the couch that she was sure carried aids.

 

“Manami… You can’t always get what you want. Izaya can’t sleep on that hard couch… and my back isn’t made to lay down on that either. So either you sleep with Izaya, me, or sleep on the couch.” Kine spoke up, seriousness etched into his voice.

 

Izaya looked at Manami and gave her a silent apology until the brown haired girl sighed in defeat, “Fine. I’ll sleep with Izaya. but we are getting out of this place first chance we get.” She muttered before stomping into the designated room.

 

Kine and Izaya gave a relieved sigh before the raven male smirked, “I think she’s on her period—Ow!” Came the pillow that roughly slammed into his head.

 

“That’s what you get.” Kine sighed before going to his designated room to put his bags away. 

 

Izaya rubbed the back of his head with his strongest arm and gave a soft smile, It really was great to have a pair of friends he could trust.

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

“Wait, Izaya!” Manami called as Izaya continued to zoom through the streets at a fast pace in his wheelchair. Manami cursed herself for letting the Ex-info broker buy a fast moving wheelchair. To be honest, the speed at which he was moving should have been impossible for a wheelchair. 

 

“Then catch up!” Izaya laughed as Manami let out a frustrated groan. Kine stood casually walking behind them, not rushing to catch up as he could pretty much get to them even if they were blocks away.

 

“Izaya!”

 

This lasted a while until Manami got tired of chasing him, and winded up walking alongside Kine while trying to catch whatever breathe she had left, “I am going to destroy that man.”

 

“You let him tease you too much.” Kine commented as the two watched Izaya’s moving form easily dodging everyone’s paths. 

 

“That’s cause I care. He knows he shouldn’t be speeding like that… He needs to be by us so that nothing happens.” Manami grumbled. Kine glanced at Manami, seeing her concerned yet angry expression before giving a small smile, “You’re cute when you get scared for him.”

 

“Huh?!”

 

“Nothing.” Kine looked away as Izaya was making his way back at them, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing. Uh… I kind of want to stop by this place I used to eat at a long time ago.” Izaya stated before catching the blush on Manami’s face, “What’s wrong with her?”

 

“She’s just being Manami.” Kine shrugged as Manami punched said man in the arm before turning to Izaya, ignoring the pain-filled groan next to her, “What place are you talking about?”

 

Izaya gave a smirk before turning around to slowly start moving toward his destination, waiting for the two to catch up.

 

When they had finally stopped at the place Izaya so badly wanted to enter, the two instantly felt nervous, “Are you sure?” Kine asked as he looked at the bulky man behind the counter cooking, Simon.

 

Izaya nodded, almost ecstatically like a child, as he gave his two friends a small pout, but more of a smirk, “I deserve a little fun, ne?”

 

“Your definition of fun has never really been satisfying.” Manami sighed as Izaya frowns.

 

“It’s not that we don’t want you to have fun, Izaya. It’s just… are you ready for people to see you again?” Kine asked, concern evident in his voice and expression.

 

“I’m tired of hiding. If I can’t face Simon, then how can I face my sisters? They suffered the most because of me.” Izaya stated, with a darkened expression. Manami and Kine glanced at each other before hesitantly grabbing the door, “Fine, but just take-out. We can’t sit in here too long.” 

 

“Deal.” Izaya’s face instantly brightens back up, though he still had a frown set on his face.

 

The three entered the restaurant, Izaya in the front, as they take in the place they hadn’t seen in a long time. To Izaya, it gave him a completely different feeling. “Back then… I was so busy watching people from here, I never actually took the time to appreciate this place and the calmness in it…” he muttered enough for Kine and Manami to hear. Knowing that saying something to ruin his thoughts would upset him, the two only gave each other silent glances. 

 

“Hello! Welcome to Russia Sushi! How may I help you?” The three turned their head to the very man they had hoped wouldn’t approach them. 

 

“Simon…?” Izaya took a deep breath feeling his body tense up, which was instantly noticed by Kine who decided to get a little closer just in case Izaya freaked out, as he had done once before when seeing someone he knew.

 

“Orihara?” The man stared in utter shock before frowning with a dark expression, “What are you doing here?”

 

Seeing the instant rejection, Izaya kept his mouth closed as kept a straight face, even though something was beginning to bother him. Manami immediately spoke up, “We just wanted to order take out.” 

 

“I see… You also can’t walk, can you?” Simon asked. Izaya cringed very slightly, knowing the intent behind that question, ‘He’s glad, isn't he?’ Izaya began his series of thoughts, ‘So he wished I were dead too, huh?’

 

“I see your Japanese has gotten better!” Kine piped up, trying to change the subject as Manami put her hand on Izaya’s shoulder, calming said man down.

 

“Yes, with practice.” 

 

“That’s great!” Kine shook the bigger’s man hand, “It really is great to see you! Uh… I wish we could stay but I think we should order and leave…” Kine smiled politely.

 

“Yes, please do.” Simon gestured for the man to follow him to the counter, leaving Izaya and Manami near the door. 

 

Manami watched Izaya’s expression before seeing that he was struggling not to break down, “Izaya…”

 

“I am fine.” He sternly stated, glaring ahead of him as Manami rubbed his shoulder gently, “I don’t know why I expected different.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Manami asked as she pushed his wheelchair near a table so that she could sit in a chair across from him. Izaya glanced at her before shaking his head.

 

“Izaya… Listen, you were wrong for everything you’d done here in the past. You can’t expect everyone to just have forgotten that.” She stated, seeing Izaya instantly cringe again. “I know that is cruel for me to say, but it is facts. Just… don’t forget you still have me and Kine. Even your sisters who still love you.” Manami reached over to gently grab Izaya’s hand. 

 

“They don’t.” He shook his head as he whispered.

 

“They do. We have already talked about this…” Izaya looked up to argue with her, but stopped when he saw her concerned expression, “They all still care Izaya, but if I did to you what you did to them… Wouldn’t you detest my presence too?” She asked with her head tilted.

 

“…Yeah, I guess I would.”

 

“Izaya, I can tell you’re trying to tear yourself apart. Stop it. You aren’t the same man you were!” She whispered loudly, so that no one could really hear around them, “Yes, you are going to have to deal with the fact that what you did still lingers, but you can change their thoughts about you!”

 

“You, of all people, should know that people don’t change because you want them to.” 

 

“Izaya, you hurt me too, remember?” Izaya, again, visibly tensed before attempting to pull his hand away, but he was still too weak to really move it, “No. I won’t let you go Izaya. You may have hurt me, but over the past 5 years, you have shown me a much better man. You’ve show me how human you truly are… How human you really feel. I will always be here for you, and nothing can change that. Not even what happened in the past can change that. Any person that thinks the past should be the future, and that no one can change is a fool!” Manami stated as her grip tightened slightly as Izaya’s eyes widened at her words. After a few moments of silence between the two, Izaya gave a soft smile, “I still don’t understand why you continue to be with me.”

 

“Should I beat it into you so that you will understand?” Manami grinned as she held up her fist, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

 

“No.” Izaya shook his head with a small smirk as Kine approached them, “I got some food that should last us a while, but the sushi will go bad fast.”

 

“We can stop at the nearby park to eat then.” Manami replied to the man who nodded. “Alright, then let’s go.” Kine huffed impatiently wanting to eat as he exited the restaurant. The two laughed at his impatience before Manami stood, “Welp… We shouldn’t keep him waiting.”

 

“Right.” Izaya replied as he began to follow Manami, only to stop when his name was said. Turning his head slightly to the left, he saw the shocked faces of Shinra, Tom, and Verona. Instantly feeling the stab of rejection again, he quickly left when their eyes moved away for an instant. It was enough time for him to leave, startling his two friend at his sudden fast pace, “Izaya?!”

 

Izaya ignored them, and just about had them chase him all the way to the park they had been aiming to go to, hoping that the three weren’t following him, “Izaya… Please stop doing that!” Kine groaned.

 

“Sorry…” Izaya sighed as Manami passed him some food, “Here. You haven’t eaten much lately.”

 

“This is a lot.” Izaya’s eyes widened at the platter in his lap. 

 

“Eat it all.” Manami ordered. Izaya gave a small frown before rolling his eyes at Manami’s expression, “Yes, mother.”

 

“Hmph!” She turned away and began eating her own food as Kine shook his head at the two, quickly speaking to make the air more livelier, “So… Do you want to see a movie?” 

 

“Huh? A movie? That’s boring!” Manami cried as Izaya laughed, “And watching you repeatedly clean the hotel isn’t?”

 

“Well someone’s gotta teach you two hooligans how to clean! besides…” Izaya watched her and Kine converse in amusement as the face of those he saw a few minutes ago reappeared in his mind. 

 

He knew that what Manami said was true. He can’t expect everyone to open their arms to him. Well, he wasn’t expecting them to. But seeing that as the case hurt him a lot more than he thought it would. Izaya knew that his actions would forever be engrained in their minds, but he could change the way they viewed him. But he knew that that wouldn’t be easy… it took a year just to get Manami to stop trying attempt to discreetly kill him and trust him for once. It took Kine a good two years to fully trust either of the two.

 

‘…but I hurt Shizuo the most. So what would he do if he saw me again?’ Izaya asked himself as he began getting deeper into his thoughts, which was interrupted when Manami threw her food at Kine, “What’d you say?!”

 

“Calm down, dammit!” The older man retorted back at her. Izaya watched in even more amusement as his mind detoured away from his previous thoughts, ‘No… I need to live here in the present and think of the future. That is why I came back to this city after all.’


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

 

 

“Kururi? Mairu?” Shizuo questioned as he ran into the twins, who were oddly dressed in a pair of red shorts and gray hoodies.

 

“Shizuo!” Mairu jumped in surprise as Kururi spoke up, “We’re in a rush.”

 

It had been a day since Shinra had come to him about Izaya’s presence, and ever since then… the past 24 hours have been hell for Shizuo. Along with getting lectured at his job for being late, having too many girls try to flirt with him, and feeling Izaya’s presence (of which he many times tried to ignore), he was feeling a bit irritated. One, because he could still feel Izaya’s presence… and two, because the Orihara twins were wearing awfully short shorts…

 

“In a rush?… In those pants?” he pointed, raising a brow. The twins looked at each other and their pants before whining and jumping around, “We really have to go!”

 

“I’m not letting you go anywhere with that on. The last thing I want to hear is about you two being assaulted and Izaya coming to kill me for it.” Shizuo glared, blocking the girl’s movements with ease.

 

“Shizuo!” The two whined as Shizuo grabbed the back of their hoodies, keeping them in his grasp, “Go back home and change.”

 

“Fine.” The two shouted in unison. Shizuo paused before deciding on something else, “Actually, you two are sleeping over. I’ll get Shinra to bring some clothes.”

 

“Huh? Why?” Mairu yelled as he continued to try to get out of the man’s grasp. Shizuo only glared as he continued walking towards his home, “Because you two are not going anywhere at this time of night in those clothes. Now quit complaining.”

 

“But he’s waiting for us!” Shizuo just about heard something snap when those words were said, “He?!”

 

“I-It’s not what you think—Ouch! Hey, be careful.”

 

Shizuo ignored their words as he made his way to his home, glad that the walk wasn’t too far. When he got there, he quickly pushed the two inside, closing the door behind him as he threw his work bag down, “I can’t believe you two! Your bother, maybe. He’d do that crazy crap, but you?”

 

“I told you that’s not it!” Mairu snapped, Kururi nudging the girl’s arm, “Stop.. You’re just getting him angrier.” she commented calmly.

 

“I don’t think you can get me any angrier.” Shizuo glared before taking off his vest, “I’m going to call Shinra, so you two just stay put and don’t try to mess things up.”

 

The twins stayed quiet as they watched the mumbling man walk away. Instantly turning to each other, they pulled put their phones, “I told you we should have went the other way.” Mairu muttered angrily at her sister.

 

“It would have taken longer… Did he text you?”

 

“Yeah.” Mairu sighed as she showed her sisters the text from their brother Izaya, 

 

[Are you two still coming?]

 

“Damnit, we have to leave…” Mairu cursed as Kururi typed a reply back that they were on their way. “We can sneak out.”

 

“Shizuo’s sense of hearing is as strong as his strength.” Mairu rolled her eyes as her sister glanced at where they last saw the blonde, “If he can’t hear our conversation, he won’t hear us exit that door.” Kururi pointed at the door not even five feet from them. The twins glanced at each other before slowly getting up. In only a matter of seconds, they had managed to silently and slowly open the door, close it, and run. 

 

With the living room now void of anyone, Shizuo eventually came back both livid and nervous. A pink phone caught his eyes as he saw the screen blink with a text: 

 

Unknown Number

 

7:56 P.M.

 

[Hurry. I will have to leave soon…]

 

“Are they trying to leave with someone?” He questioned himself as disturbing images of what might happen came to his mind before cursing loudly and exiting straight out of the door, not even caring to lock it behind himself.

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

“You dropped your phone!” Kururi yelled as the girl were running towards the meeting spot. Mairu cringed at her sister’s sudden shout before replying, “S-Sorry…”

 

“Just come on! This way!” Kururi pointed as the two then turned the corner. 

 

3 years ago, the two girls had gotten the number to one of Izaya’s phone from a random source that’d given it to them for a certain amount of cash. When they called their brother, he told them that he would only come back when he was ready, and even when he did come back, he might have to leave immediately after. So they may only have one chance to see him again.

 

So of course they didn’t want to pass this up, even if that meant pissing Shizuo off. 

 

They wanted answers… they wanted to know how Izaya was doing… They just wanted to see him, so the last thing they wanted was to be stopped by anyone. 

 

So the when they finally did get to see their brother, both of them bursted into tears; which shocked all three of the Orihara’s, especially Izaya.

 

It was quite shocking to see each other after so many years. The girls seeing their older brother, was like a mother seeing her kidnapped child after 15 years. It was hard seeing their normal strong and confident brother crippled in a wheelchair, looking as though the world just tore him to shreds. 

 

It was as if they were looking at a foreign person alien to this world…

 

“I-Izaya?” Mairu slowly approached Izaya, who stayed put in his wheelchair as his two friend moved to stand in front of him, stopping the girl’s movement. “Huh?”

 

“It’s… fine guys. They won’t do anything, ya know?” Izaya chuckled lightly, but with little pain, as he stood up from his wheelchair slowly. 

 

“W-Wait, are you sure that you should…” Kine was cut short when Izaya raised his hand to say he was okay. He took a short step forward before falling to his knees, Manami moving to help him up. “Izaya!” The two girls ran over to their older brother who was chucking lightly, “Ah.. That hurt more than it should have… Why do you two seem so shocked? What? You don’t want to see me anymore?” Izaya looked up at his younger, yet now older and taller, sisters who hesitated before both of them wrapped their arms around his neck in a tight hug, “You’re an idiot!” Kururi yelled.

 

“Yeah… How could you just leave us like that!” Mairu yelled as Izaya weakly wrapped his arms around them both, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Well, we don’t forgive you!” Mairu pulled away with an angry pout as Izaya chuckled, “I don’t expect you to.”

 

Silence filled the air as the three Oriharas once again hugged silently. Even without verbally speaking, just being together was enough for the three… Not that talking was anything they did a lot even before Izaya had disappeared.

 

After a while, Kine spoke up that it was getting late and that they should leave, making the twins visibly tear up.

 

“Why do you have to go?” Kururi asked as Manami helped Izaya back into his wheelchair, “I’m not as welcome in Ikebukuro as you think.” Izaya replied after getting comfortable in his seat.

 

“…but this is your home.”

 

“I know… but we all need a new place every once in a while.” He replied before the girls stood up, wiping the dirt from their knees, which is the moment Izaya’s brotherly complex kicked in, “Hey… what are you two wearing?”

 

“Huh?” 

 

“Don’t huh me. Out of all you guys could have put on, those shorts were your best bet?” 

 

“We were in a rush to see you!” The girls argued back as Izaya sighed, “I would have waited longer had you told me you’d be a little late. Those shorts are not appropriate for neither of you.”

 

“You sound like Shizuo…” 

 

“Shizuo has seen you in those?” Izaya raised brow as the Mairu looked around, “Speaking of which.. I’m surprised he hasn't found us yet.”

 

“Hold on. What is happening?”

 

“Well… On our way to meet you, Shizuo stopped us and told us we couldn’t go any where in our clothes. He also thought we were trying to sell our bodies or something. Can you believe him?” Mairu laughed as Izaya placed a hand over his face, shaking his head, “You two still cause trouble… So you’re saying that he’s looking for you now?”

 

“Yeah… probably.” Kururi shrugged as Manami sighed, “I doubt it. He would have found you two already.” Manami’s words began to quickly ring bells in his head, seeing as the woman did have a point.

 

With a sigh, Izaya glanced at Kine and Manami before looking his sisters, “Can you two take them home for me? I’ll meet you at the stay.” Izaya asked, a feeling beginning to take over his body that he couldn’t quite explain.

 

“We can’t just leave you.” Kine replied as Izaya smiled at Kine gently, trying not to glare, “Please. I want them to be safe.” 

 

Kine and Manami glanced at each other before agreeing to escort the girls home. After the girls said their goodbyes to Izaya and the four left, Izaya looked around the now empty lot, “I… know you’re there… Shizuo.”

 

Silence quickly filled the slightly dark area before a shadow appeared. Izaya didn’t see the person clearly until they were under the streetlight, but even then, he knew it was Shizuo.

 

“So I am guessing you followed my sisters? Sorry, I know I am the last person you want to see.” Izaya spoke at the blonde man calmly leaning against the building wall, taking out a cigarette, “It’s better that its you then some random guys for those girls to meet with.”

 

Izaya stared at Shizuo for a moment before letting out a shaky sigh. He couldn’t directly tell Shizuo that he didn’t want to see the blonde and wanted him to get out of his sight, so he moved his wheelchair past him slowly and quietly, only for Shizuo to speak up again, “I did that to you, didn’t I?” 

 

Izaya paused before turning towards Shizuo, not directly looking at him, “Go ahead and gloat that I should have been dead.” he bluntly replied to Shizuo. He saw Shizuo’s form visibly tense before it went back to its original calm stance, “I… Didn’t mean it that way.”

 

“Then how did you mean it? because I know for a damn fact you aren’t sorry.” Izaya snapped, feeling agitated, mostly from the pain in his arm, “I don’t expect you to feel bad for me. So don’t… and don’t even think about giving me the, I don’t like violence or hurting people crap, because we both know that is invalid when it comes to me, is it not?” His voice grew louder. 

 

Izaya wasn’t meaning to yell at the man. Honestly he didn’t want to, he wanted to apologize for all his wrong doings, but he just couldn’t bring himself to…

 

“Izaya…”

 

“I hate you Shizuo!” Izaya yelled out suddenly, causing everything to become completely silent, even the crickets’ noises stopping. Shizuo stared at him with slight shock as Izaya’s mouth was left agape. 

 

That was not what he meant to say at all. It wasn’t…. Why is it, that when he sees Shizuo, he suddenly feels the way he did in the past? Like he never changed?

 

“Izaya.” Came Shizuo’s voice a little bit more sterner than before as the blonde started to approach Izaya, who instantly tensed. 

 

No… he said that because he was still afraid of the man… Because it was Shizuo who hadn't changed at all.

 

“Thank you for protecting my sisters.” Was all Izaya could muster before moving as fast as he could away from Shizuo, who had called after him. 

 

“Why did I tell them both to go?” He cursed as he moved as far as he could, anywhere away from Shizuo, until he was out of breath from pushing the wheels forward. As the events of what occurred 5 years ago made its way back to his head, he instantly wrapped his arm around himself and before he knew it… a scream erupted from his lips and he could only see red… 

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

“Izaya!” Shizuo shouted as he watched the man quickly move away from him in his wheelchair. Shizuo began to run after him as the image of Izaya’s fearful expression stayed in his mind. The fear that was clearly written on the man’s face when he yelled that he hated him, nearly scared Shizuo. 

 

He just couldn’t understand it…

 

Why was Izaya so afraid of him?

 

That’s when the image of what he’d done to Izaya showed up in his mind… The hit that pounded Izaya against the wall, likely the reason his legs were in bad shape… The punch that Shizuo knew was miscalculated for Izaya, causing the man to use his two arms for protection, that being the reason his arms were scarily weak. Even the image of him picking up a vending machine and holding over Izaya while the raven muttered to him, “Do it, Monster” repeating in his mind like a mantra. Everything that back then, felt okay, but now felt like the worst mistake of his life…

 

Because the only person who was never really scared of Shizuo… Now feared him more than anyone else; and somehow… That hurt.

 

Shizuo was instantly released from his thoughts as a shrill scream hit the air. Instinctively, Shizuo immediately went toward the scream, knowing it was Izaya. 

 

‘Why am I chasing after him? Why am I worried?’ He questioned himself on the way to follow the screaming.

 

Those questions left his mind as Izaya’s shaking form caught his glaze. “Izaya!” he called out, earning another scream once again. The Ex-Information broker was currently on the floor, trying to figure out a way back into his chair, half struggling, and half giving up as his legs were left lifeless. Deciding that it would be best to approach slower, he called out Izaya’s name once again, said man looking at him with even more fear than before, “Go away!”

 

“Just listen to me Izaya!”

 

“Go away! D-Don’t get any closer! Stop!” Izaya pushed the wheelchair towards Shizuo in an attempt to stop him, but Shizuo was able to moved away and avoid it.

 

“Izaya…”

 

“Get away from him!” Shizuo turned around but was too late as a man’s arm wrapped around his neck in a strong choke hold, “W-What the…!”

 

“Izaya! It’s me… Please calm down!” Shizuo watched as a brunette female quickly ran up to Izaya, holding the still shaking man close to her as she glared at Shizuo, “What did you do to him?!”

 

“I didn’t do anything!” Shizuo yelled back, the man’s grip on his neck tightening as the girl was both trying to calm Izaya down while glaring daggers at Shizuo, “Leave here, now!”

 

“I was only…”

 

“It will be best if you just left. Izaya isn’t ever in his right mind when it comes to you…” Shizuo looked behind him to see a familiar face, “…Kine?”

 

“I wish I could chat with you but… Izaya is my top priority.” Kine stated before pulling Shizuo further away from Izaya. 

 

“Top… Priority? What do you mean?” Shizuo asked as he allowed Kine to leave him in a head-lock. Kine gave a sigh as they turned the corner, Kine now letting the blonde go, “He’ll say we’re close friends, but in reality, he is like my son. I cannot allow you to hurt him in anyway… whether it be physical or mental.”

 

Shizuo gave a confused stare before Kine sighed, “I am sorry Shizuo, but you must stay away from Izaya. I hate to say this to you, but me and Manami will not hesitate to kill you if you hurt him again.”

 

“But I didn’t touch him! I was only trying to talk to him.” Shizuo snapped. 

 

“You didn’t have to. Just seeing you was enough to make Izaya scream loud enough for us to hear him more than a mile away. I understand that you may want to talk to him, but not until he is ready. Can you respect that?” Kine glared, crossing his arms. Shizuo opened his mouth to retort but stopped after seeing the seriousness in the man’s eyes, “Is… Is Izaya in that bad of shape?”

 

“He’s practically on suicide watch.” Shizuo tensed up at that as Kine continued, “Me and Manami have practically lived with him for the last 5 years.”

 

“Th-that long? So that means…”

 

“Yes, it was us who got Izaya away from you intact; but it was the black rider who sealed his wounds, so she is the true savior of Izaya’s life… Still, Izaya likely wouldn’t have gotten over what you did to him had we not been there.”

 

“What I did to him? What about what he’s done to so many other people?” Shizuo gave a glare, at which Kine returned, “Look here, Shizuo. I am not saying that being mad at him isn’t right; Izaya does not expect you to welcome him back with a smile and a bouquet of flowers. But if you think I will allow you to torture him just because of what he did 5 years ago, then you are wrong.” Kine stated before walking off, leaving Shizuo completely speechless at the man.

 

When Kine made it back to where he’d left Izaya and Manami, he sighed in relief at Izaya’s now calm form sitting in his wheelchair, with Manami standing right behind him, both of Izaya’s hands in between hers with her arms on his shoulders. “Is everything alright?” Kine asked as Manami nodded, “Is it… Izaya?”

 

“Yeah… I… feel ashamed. I thought I was ready to see him again.” Izaya replied as he held onto Manami’s hand tighter, “I thought I would… handle it. But I ended up saying the opposite of what I meant.”

 

“What do you mean?” Kine asked as Izaya shook his head, looking over at Kine and then lifting his head up to Manami, his brownish-red eyes showing complete exhaustion, “Can we just go back? I need some rest.”

 

“Yeah, we’ll get you back as quickly as we can. It’s not that far…” Manami sighed, “Just relax. I’ll push the wheelchair for you.” 

 

“No… I don’t want you to have to. I can just used the automatic—“

 

“No. I want you to just relax, got it?” Manami stated bluntly yet in a gentle voice as Izaya nodded, closing his eyes, “Okay…”

 

“Kine… I’ll need your help.”

 

“Of course…” Kine nodded as he stood near Manami and helped push the unmoving Izaya. 

 

After several silent minutes, Izaya finally spoke up as they stood at the entrance of the place they were staying at, “Manami… Kine…?”

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Yes?”

 

“Would it… Would it be better if I… Just disappeared?” Izaya asked weakly as Kine gave a saddened look to Manami who’s expression looked like a combination of fear, anger, and shock, “No. Nothing would be better! You’re supposed to be here!” She said loudly.

 

“But… He’s angry at me… and he doesn’t lo..-“

 

“You’ll always be special to us, Izaya! We will protect you. Our lives would rot without you there…” Manami raised her voice a little louder as Kine gently pushed the wheelchair -and Izaya- into the place as the said man still continued to speak in a daze, “I… I am happy I have you two.”

 

“Your life is just as special as everyone else’s.” Kine stated as he helped Izaya to stand, “Now let’s get you into bed…”

 

“…” Izaya didn’t reply as his eyes were already close, his body becoming heavy as Manami helped Kine place the man into the bed, 

 

“Should we leave early? Izaya has never had an episode like this since 4 years ago…” Manami asked out loud in a whisper as Kine placed the overs over Izaya, “We might have to.”

 

“We have to keep him away from Shizuo…” Manami looked down at Izaya with worry as she placed her hands in his hair, Izaya instantly leaning into her touch, “We have to keep him safe.”

 

“We can’t save him from everything.” Kine sighed as Manami looked up at him in question as Kine continued on, “That man can barely protect himself from his own heart.” 

 

“He just needs someone to teach him.”

 

“No… He’s gotta teach himself.” Kine corrected as he looked down at the sleeping male before quickly moving to exit the room, “I’m heading to bed. Wake me up if anything happens.” Manami hummed in response before grabbing her pajamas and quickly putting them on and getting in the bed besides Izaya, not bothering to stack the extra pillows they had between them. 

 

Finding the silence comfortable, she took a deep breath and turned her head towards Izaya, watching the man who was facing away from her. 

 

‘It’s really amazing how much he’s change. Izaya just needs to realize that it will take a while for that to be seen.’ She sighed at her thoughts, looking away as the air suddenly began to feel cold.. mostly due to the air turning on. 

 

“Manami?” Izaya whispered into the dark room as Manami pulled the covers up to cover herself from the cold space, “You’re still awake, Izaya?” She asked in slight surprise as Izaya slowly turned around to face her, his eyes half-open.

 

“You don’t have to sleep here. I know you hate it…” he whispered. Catching on to the hidden statement behind those words, she moved to wrap her arms protectively around Izaya’s waist, “I will never hate being near you.”

 

“Thank you, Manami.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 

 

“Oh, Kine… I have been waiting for you! It’s nice seeing you in person. Talking through the phone can be very annoying.” 

 

Currently, Kine stood in the large building of the Awakusu-kai with Shiki Haruya, the man who years ago took his place. Though Kine originally was out of the Awakusu, he kept ties with them in order to keep Izaya safe and to manage the jobs that Shiki attempts to give Izaya.

 

“What is it that you need? You don’t normally calm me up here.” Kine asked as he looked at the man in front of him. Shiki was intimidating, and could be frightening if he wanted to be, but Kine was never the type to feel threatened by him at all. 

 

“That I don’t.” Shiki frowned as he placed down a closed manila folder. “There has been rumor of a gang starting up. I don’t know the name of it, but there is a possibility it is dangerous.” 

 

“Why does this pertain to me? Normally you’re not worried about any non mainstream gangs in Ikebukuro. Even if this gang seems to be threatening, you can easily get rid of them…am I correct?” 

 

“If that were the case, you wouldn’t even be here… Take a look at that folder.” Shiki motioned towards the folder, his cigarette hanging in his mouth as his expression stayed straight. Kine eyed the folder cautiously before opening it up, only for its contents to be shocking…

 

“These are… Pictures of Izaya?” Kine muttered as he quickly went through a few more, “Some of these couldn’t have possibly been taken…”

 

“Those photos were taken by a group of people who are working together. One of my men here found a post on the dollars website, luckily he screenshot the post before it was almost immediately deleted.” Shiki then put down another page as he continued, “It also seems that they caught that little event that happened with Shizuo too.” 

 

Kine paused as he looked up at Shiki, “How did you know about that?”

 

“As I said, that group caught the situation that happened between Izaya and Shizuo. It seems they made a video and posted it… but due to our internet filters, we caught it immediately and took it down before it could get mainstream.” 

 

Kine stayed quiet as Shiki watched the man’s reaction, of course… Kine kept his face completely void of any expression. 

 

“The reason that I gave permission for Izaya to come back, was because I thought it would be safe. But if you can’t keep him safe-“

 

“Not meaning to be rude, but are you attempting to question my credibility?” Kine glared, sitting back in the chair as he crossed his arms.

 

“Of course not. But Izaya’s safety is our top priority after all. You haven’t forgotten our deal, have you?” 

 

Kine grit his teeth as he glared even more darkly, “I told you, I didn’t want any part of that deal.”

 

“But you were the one who agreed to get Izaya back to his senses. It’s been three years…” Shiki hummed as a smirk graced his lips.

 

“Back to his senses? Leading suicidal girls to their deaths and manipulating other people, is what you call common sense?” Kine was about to snap but he was able to keep his temper at bay. 

 

“I’m not saying that he needs to repeat what he’s done before… but he needs to be… more like himself.” 

 

Not being able to hold the anger in, Kine jolts up in his seat, his face showing complete rage, “More like himself? You haven’t been around him that much to really say that! Izaya is himself. Do you really think that the manipulative self absorbed Izaya from 3 years ago is truly him?!” 

 

“Huh? You're defending him… Don’t tell me you’re developing something for-“

 

“You of all people, Shiki, should know that I am not a disgusting prune such as you. Don’t think that you can just treat me any kind of way. Just like Izaya, I just about taught you everything you know. That’s why you’re sitting in that chair right now.” Kine approached Shiki, only for the man to snap his fingers, Kine now stopping when he could hear the clicks of guns around the room.

 

“Mr. Kine… It would be in your best interest to keep your promise on Izaya. It would also be best if you do as I say and keep Izaya here until I say he can leave. Of course… You can reject my offer again and die now. That would be perfect too, that way I’d have Izaya all to myself.”

 

Kine glared as darkly as he could, disgusted at the man in front of him, “I’d never let you touch him again. You’re the reason he’s suicidal… Putting all those ideas in his head.”

 

“Kine-san… This meeting is over. It seems we have gotten completely off topic. I feel we are done here. So let me repeat my orders to you: Izaya is to stay in hiding in Ikebukuro and you are to hold your end of the bargain. Am I clear?” Kine didn’t reply as Shiki waved his hand, “Get him out of here.”

 

Two of the men in the room began to grab Kine’s arm, only for said man to push the two men roughly, but not enough to make them fall. 

 

“You, Shiki Haruya, are the one who needs to go back to your senses. You’ve become a monster over the last few years.” Kine spat, only to get a smirk in return, causing Kine to quickly stomp out of the room. He knew that if he stayed there longer, he’d end up wanting to throttle that man. 

 

As Kine walked out the door, he took quick notice of the cars parked in front of the building. Kine knew that Shiki was the type to only drive with black tinted windows… So why were there cars that were clearly see through? One of them, looking oddly suspicious…

 

“Shiki is planning something…” Kine mumbled as he took out his phone to dial Manami’s number. As he tried to shake the unsettling feeling he was getting, he left out a sigh when Manami answered, “Kine?”

 

“Hey… I am leaving now… How’s Izaya?”

 

“He’s still asleep… Ah, nope. He’s up.” Manami spoke through the phone as a crashing sound was heard, “Izaya!”

 

“Is everything okay over there?”

 

“Yeah… Izaya’s just short.” Manami mumbled, a loud ‘shut up’ from Izaya following. “Well, I should help him clean up. I’ll see you.”

 

“Wait, Manami!”

 

“What is it?” Manami asked, sounding half annoyed as Kine looked around, “I… I think Shiki is up to something.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I know he said he was done… torturing Izaya, but I think he’s trying to get him back again.” Kine whispered as he continued to watch his surroundings.

 

“Kine… You know what you’re saying when you make that assumption right?”

 

“Manami… I don’t know how long I can keep up this front with Shiki. I can’t continue to hold off that deal with him and pretend like I am all for it. He’s not who he was before, Manami. You’ve seen what he did to Izaya. It was so bad, Shizuo himself would have tried to save him.”

 

“Shizuo isn’t cruel, he just hates Izaya… or so he claims. He wouldn’t condone that kind of torture, not even to Izaya.” Manami whispered back in the phone. Kine could tell she was trying to get away from Izaya, as the man could hear very well.

 

“Manami… Shiki showed me some pictures that were taken of Izaya supposedly by a gang… Some of them were very recent at the place we’re currently staying. Shiki claims that this ‘gang’ may possibly be dangerous. But… Here’s the thing, those pictures would have been impossible to take so easily.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“That house we rented… Those doors cannot be broken into so easily. The only way to get in, is to knock it down.. You can’t even pick the locks. So the only other person who could have gotten in the was the owner, and the person who has our spare key.”

 

“Shiki…”

 

“Right.”

 

“That just… After 3 years, all of a sudden Shiki decides he wants Izaya back?” Manami asked. Kine hummed before he spoke up, “It’s not impossible. He was waiting for the perfect chance.”

 

“He does know that we won’t give Izaya up so easily, right?”

 

“He’s a persistent man, Manami. Just… I think we are going… to…” Kine trailed off. “Going to what? Kine?” Kine’s eyes were glued to a window of the Awakusu building. There at the window stood Shiki with a phone to his ear and a grin on his face. Swallowing a lump in his throat, Kine hung up the phone before throwing it aside. “That bastard was listening…” He cursed. He’d forgotten that he was using the phone that was given to him from Shiki; there was code downloaded that allowed him to listen to phone calls easily. 

 

He stole another glance at Shiki only to see that the man had already moved from the window. With a few mutters, Kine quickly walked off towards where Manami and Izaya were, with an unsettling feeling that he couldn’t get rid of. 

 

When he got back to the place where he and the other two resided, he was greeted with worried Manami stepping out of the door and closing it behind her, “Hey, what happened?”

 

“Get rid of that phone you have.” Kine stated bluntly as he pointed at the phone she was holding. She only gave him a confused stare as Kine decided to answer her question, “Shiki was listening to our conversation.”

 

Manami glanced down at her phone before giving a small sigh, “Are we going to have to do what I think we’re going to have to do?” She asked, with a small whine, though it was mostly filled with annoyance. 

 

“Yes. We can’t stay here… Izaya can’t at least. We need to stay here ourselves but Izaya is going to have to go elsewhere… and we cannot visit him.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“As I said before, Shiki wants Izaya and the only way he knows he’d get him is if we continue to be near him. He knows we won’t leave Izaya alone, so he’s waiting for the perfect time to attack both of us to distract us.” Kine informed. 

 

“Even if we did go into hiding, where would Izaya stay? I can’t let him stay with a stranger, and the people he knew likely won’t allow him to stay or will put him in even more danger. There isn’t one person strong enough to protect him.” Manami glared, not liking that they were being put into a dangerous situation by Shiki once again. 

 

“Yeah… But—“ Kine was cut off when he heard two sets of voices that were passing by. The two turned to see Shizuo and another man, who Kine knew was Tom, casually walking down the street. Manami glanced at Kine’s empty expression. Well, Manami already knew the man didn’t show that much emotion, but she could tell when he was thinking of something, “No.”

 

“What? I didn’t say anything.” Kine turned to Manami whose arms were crossed with a glare. 

 

“You’re planning on getting Shizuo involved in this. I’m not leaving Izaya with him.” Manami stated as she glanced over at the two men whose backs were now to them. 

 

“He’s already involved… I’ll explain that part later. That man that is with Shizuo, could watch Izaya.” Kine whispered, just in case they could hear since they weren't really out of earshot.

 

“Huh?! Shizuo’s friend watching Izaya? That would be the equivalent of us watching Shizuo. It won’t end well.” She concluded. Kine sighed, knowing that it would take more than just a statement to get through her stubbornness. 

 

“Not if there is a reason for it. I’m sure that Tom is trying to keep Izaya away from Shizuo as much as we are trying to keep Shizuo from Izaya. If Tom agrees to watch Izaya, and protect him, he can easily keep them both away from each other.” 

 

“Kine… I’m not putting Izaya with some guy that most likely won’t care about Izaya’s well being— Hey, wait! Where are you going?!” Manami called out as Kine had waved her off and began heading towards the two men. With a groan, she quickly followed behind him, “Kine!”

 

“Excuse me! Tom Tanaka?” Kine spoke up as he approached the men. The two turned to Kine in slight confusion at who would be talking to them, but paused when it was someone they’d known, “Kine-san?”

 

“Kine, don’t even think about-“ Manami was cut off when Kine gave a bright smile, “May I have a word with you? It’s an emergency.”

 

“Huh? Ah… Me and Shizuo here were about to—“

 

“Please. I just need a minute of your time.” Kine bowed slightly. There was a moment of silence before Tom finally nodded in agreement. Pausing, he looked at Shizuo to be sure it was okay to move. The blonde nodded, letting Tom walk away with Kine, leaving Manami glaring at Shizuo. 

 

“Your presence is really disturbing.” She voiced without a care in the world. 

 

“Then you don’t have to stand here.” Shizuo shot back in the same tone, earning a smirk from the brunette, “Huh? Shizuo is so rude.” 

 

“You know, you remind of Izaya.” Shizuo stated as he pulled out a cigarette. Manami then frowned before grabbing the cigarette from his hands, “Repeat that. You don’t even know Izaya.”

 

“I don’t?”

 

“No. You don’t… Not the real Izaya anyway.” Manami crushed the cigarette in her hand before letting it fall to the ground. Shizuo opened his mouth, but seeing the glare on her made him stop as a question came to his mind, “Why did you two even approach us?” 

 

Manami stared at the man for a while as he returned the stare before she sighed, giving up, “Kine decided to waltz over here himself. I’ve gotta check up on Izaya so do whatever you want.” She waved him off before turning around. Only after taking a few steps did she turn back to Shizuo, “Hey… If I told you that Izaya changed and isn’t who he was 5 years ago, would you believe me and give him a chance?” She found herself asking suddenly. 

 

Shizuo on the other hand was completely thrown off by the question. He wasn’t sure how to respond, but… “Yeah. I might.”

 

“You might?”

 

“If he has really changed in a good way, I would. I mean, I’d want people to give me a second chance.” Shizuo shrugged. Manami’s eyes widened for a moment, surprised he’d give that answer before she let a smile grace her lips, “You pass.”

 

“What?” Shizuo paused in his movements of getting another cigarette as he looked up at the smiling woman.

 

“You pass. Maybe I can stop hating you after all.”

 

“Why’d you even hate me in the first place?”

 

Manami frowned at the ground for a moment before approaching Shizuo, pulling on his arm to make the man lean down so she could whisper in his ear, “Out of me and Kine, you’re the only person who knows this… and don’t tell a soul.” She said loudly before leaning in to whisper to him, “There has been people over the past five years that have done horrible things to Izaya. I just don’t want risk you, as his enemy, being near him as you are the reason he’s in the physical condition he’s in.” 

 

“Wait, what do you mean people have been doing horrible things to him?” Shizuo asked, as he looked at her in mild confusion. Manami gave another sigh before leaning back in and whispering in his ear again. 

 

When she pulled away, she couldn’t help but feel bad as Shizuo looked visibly shaken by her words, “Sorry… I shouldn’t have told you that.”

 

Shizuo stayed quiet as Manami gave him a soft pat on his arm, “I trust you’ll keep this information a secret. Izaya’s life is on the line and yours may be as well… I can’t tell you anymore than Kine would allow me to.”

 

“No, I understand… Uh, is there anything I can do?”

 

Manami was about to state that she didn’t need any pity until catching Shizuo’s sad expression. Rethinking her words, she gave a small smile, “I’ll let you know. For now, just be safe, and watch out for Tom as well.” Manami said before waving and walking off. 

 

She couldn’t help but feel as though she had invaded on personal grounds. Did she really just tell Shizuo that information on Izaya? He could use that if he wanted to… “But Shizuo isn’t that kind of person. I know he isn’t.”

 

“Manami? Where were you?” She jumped at the voice before looking at her surroundings. She didn’t even know that she’d even entered the house and walked right into the kitchen, where Izaya was currently trying to get himself a water bottle. She shook her head with a hum as she moved to get a glass for some ice tea, “Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention… I was… out just looking around. I thought I saw something weird is all.”

 

She looked away from Izaya’s red-brown eyes as she gulped down her drink, too fast to be exact. She never could stand Izaya’s staring. If there was one that never changed about him, it was his stare and being able to read you.

 

“Okay.” He finally looked away, Manami finally felt like she could breathe as she put down her cup of tea. She was about to move to wash the glass before feeling his eyes watching her every move once again. Moving at almost the speed of light, she put away the glass and went straight into the room, a sigh of relief leaving her lips.

 

“I changed out the covers, so try not to mess them up!” Izaya called. Manami paused and looked at the bed before letting out a rather loud curse. 

 

“Manami?”

 

“Uh, sorry! I hit my toe.” Manami laughed as she rolled her eyes, “I forgot I share a room with him.” She whispered. She knew that Izaya could tell she was up to something. Sometimes, in order to know what is going on, Izaya will stay completely quiet and ignore you while staring, in order to get you to tell the truth.

 

“Now that I think about… He’s still a cunning manipulative man.” she scoffed with a small laugh as she shook her head. She paused when she heard the door and Kine greeting Izaya before the said man entered the room and closed it behind him, “He agreed.”

 

“You really want to talk about this here. Izaya will hear.” Manami lowered her voice as Kine shrugged, “He’d have to know anyway. First, how’d it go with Shizuo? I had completely forgotten about you two.”

 

“I kicked his behind, that’s what I did.” Manami grinned as Kine rolled his eyes, “No really.”

 

“Haha, it was fine. I trust him now.” She shrugged as she reached over for the box of pocky she had. 

 

“Trust him. What do you mean?”

 

“He won’t hurt Izaya. I’m sure of it.” She looked at him as Kine stared before leaning back against the door, “He has to go tomorrow.”

 

“Wait, what? That soon?” Manami shot up from the bed, slightly furious.

 

“We have no choice. Tom said he’ll watch him for 2 weeks, tops. Which is fine with me. During that time, he agreed to help Izaya learn to walk again.”

 

“Wait, you’re signing him up for therapy? Are you sure Izaya would like that?”

 

“Normally, I wouldn’t say this, but due to the situation we’re in and the risks, it’s no longer Izaya’s choice of what to do.” Kine sighed as he crossed his arms. Manami watched the man before nodding, sitting back down, “So how are we going to tell him?” 

 

“I’ll talk to him.” Kine answered as he turned to open the door, and do as he said. Manami quickly grabbed the man’s arm in response, “No, we’ll tell him together. When have we ever done things without at least one other present?”

 

The two stared for quite a while before Kine decided to give in, knowing that Manami will not let him go until he agreed with her. “Fine.” Manami nodded before opening the door, Kine behind her. 

 

Now that it was coming to Kine’s mind, maybe it was best that they both talk to him, because Izaya’s reactions to things can vary quite a lot… He only hoped this wouldn’t upset him. But it would be better for Izaya to be angry with him and still safe, rather than stay silent and make Izaya suffer more…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

[THE DAY BEFORE]

 

“So, what is it that you needed to talk about?” Tom asked the man who had pulled him aside. He was aiming to just eat out with Shizuo at Russia Sushi then go home, so being pulled aside slightly irritated him.

 

“You haven’t had any weird people following you or Shizuo, have you?” Kine asked as Tom gave a confused look and shook his head in response, “No, why?”

 

“Shizuo and Izaya may both be in danger. Now, I know you don’t care about Izaya… but you care about Shizuo correct?” Kine question. Tom frowned with a serious stare as he stuffed his hands in his pocket, “Can you get to the point?”

 

“I need you to watch Izaya for a while.” Kine stated bluntly, earning a baffled expression from the debt collector. Kine only smirked with a shrug, “You told me get to the point.”

 

“Sorry, but I cannot do that. You just said it yourself, I don’t care about Izaya, so why would you ask me to take care of him?” 

 

“You knew that Izaya was staying near Shizuo… I’ve noticed it every time you pass the house. You walk next to Shizuo near the road, so that he is looking the opposite way from the place we’re at. I also notice that when you approach, you walk faster as though Shizuo might accidentally see Izaya.” 

 

“Again what is the point?” Tom asked as he was getting even more annoyed. He just about regretted saying that though because the man in front of him instantly smirked, his eyes showing nothing but manipulation, “I know that you want to keep Izaya away from Shizuo. Well, we want to keep them away from each other also. If you watch him for a while, and take care of him, then you’ll easily be able to keep them away from each other. While you’re out with Shizuo, Izaya will be at your home and since he can’t really go anywhere alone, you can be content that he’s not out and won’t bump into you or Shizuo.”

 

“I’m still not—“

 

“Me and Manami can’t be around him. If we are, Shiki will come after us and get Izaya. When he gets Izaya, he can easily get Shizuo.”

 

“W-Wait, what does the Awakusu want with Shizuo?” Tom asked, his attention now completely on the man.

 

“He wants Shizuo for the same reason he wants Izaya back: To break him and control his mind. With Shizuo, it wouldn’t be that hard…”

 

“You’re stepping on a very thin line…” Tom glared as Kine smirked even more, “Am I? Well, you certainly should take my deal then! Unless of course, you want to see Shizuo being torn open, glued together, and then torn again. That’s up to you.” 

 

“I… I don't understand. You obviously don’t care about Shizuo either, so why are you telling me these things?” 

 

“Because, we both want to do the same thing: Protect them. If we are with Izaya, Shizuo is just as unsafe as Izaya is. But if we make it hard for Shiki to find Izaya, he won’t really be focused on Shizuo.” Kine answered as Tom took a step back and looked behind him at Shizuo and Manami. 

 

“How long are you going to let your Kohai keep protecting you? Don’t you think its time to return the favor?” Kine asked in a too calm voice that make Tom freeze up a bit. As he watched the girl, Manami, whisper something to Shizuo that made him instantly blanch; Tom frowned even more and turned back to Kine, “Fine. I’ll watch him but for two weeks tops.”

 

“Perfect. So since we’ve got that out of the way…” Kine’s smirk disappeared into a innocent expression, make Tom again, shudder.

 

“There’s more?” 

 

“I need you to help him walk again. I am going to pay for a therapist, but he’ll still need your help.” Kine sighed. Tom really did hate the fact that Kine could be manipulative one minute, and normal the next.

 

“Help him walk? Why?”

 

“In case something happens, I need him to be able to run at least, even if he cannot fight back.” Kine replied. Tom nodded in understanding as he crossed his arms, “Okay, when will you send him over?”

 

“Tomorrow morning.”

 

“Huh?!” Tom dropped his hands back to his side as Kine frowned, “This isn’t a game here. I have to protect Izaya and right now, I’m trying to help you protect Shizuo.” 

 

“…I understand.” Tom nodded, “Tomorrow morning then. Do you have my address?”

 

“Would it scare you if I said yes?” Kine chuckled, Tom shaking his head with a chuckle as well, “Scary, no. Expected, yep.” 

 

“So I’ll see you then.” Kine waved of as he walked past Tom who gave a sigh, “You’re still as manipulative as ever.”

 

“I have to be. I can’t say its my best side though.” Kine shrugged, walking away out of sight. Tom watched him disappear as a thought crossed his mind. He knew who Shiki was and that he wasn’t someone to mess with, but why did he want Shizuo? No better yet, what is even going on? 

 

“Izaya comes back and now there’s danger? …But somehow, I don’t think Izaya has any doing in this. Rather, I feel like Izaya likely doesn’t want to be apart of it.” he muttered. 

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

“Tom?…Tom!”

 

“Huh? Oh, Shizuo.” Tom shook himself from his thoughts as he looked over at his blonde friend who was staring at him in concern. Tom picked up the cup of water that Shizuo had given him before sighing, “Sorry, I was in deep thought.”

 

“Is everything alright? Ever since you got back from that talk with Kine, you’ve been acting strange.” Shizuo asked as he pulled out a cigarette. 

 

“I’m fine. Actually… I have something I want to tell you.” Tom said as he straightened up in his seat, Shizuo watching him as Tom looked around nervously, knowing he was never good at lying, “I know I said you could come over this weekend, but my cousins are visiting… so my house isn’t somewhere you’d want to go to for maybe two weeks…”

 

“Two weeks? Why do your cousins have to stay that long?”

 

“Uh… That I didn’t ask them. But, my place is pretty big, so I said they could come over.” Tom smiled gently as he avoided eye contact with Shizuo. Actually, Tom was completely adamant on not looking at him. Over the years, Shizuo has become pretty good at knowing when you’re lying or hiding something… 

 

“I blame Izaya for that trait…” He whispered, catching Shizuo’s attention once more. Tom quickly quick waved his hands in front of him, “N-Nothing. Enough about me, did that girl say anything to you? You seems kinda pale when I approached you.”

 

Tom caught notice of how Shizuo’s body tensed before he took a long drag of his cigarette, “No.”

 

“Shizuo…”

 

“She just informed me about some things is all. Hey, do you remember Shiki?” Shizuo asked as he slightly tried to change the subject. Tom realized that but after hearing Shiki’s name, he didn’t really care, “Yes… Why?”

 

“Nothing… Just… I have a feeling that something is up.” Tom stared at Shizuo for a while before standing up and grabbing his jacket, “I should head home and prepare for my company. I wouldn’t go out unless you really need something, alright? See ya’” Tom waved before stepping out, missing the serious expression on Shizuo’s face. 

 

As he stepped out, he took notice of a black Mercedes benz that quickly drove off when they saw him looking in their direction. He watched the car turn down a street as he let out a small sigh, “I have a really bad feeling about this…”

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

“Izaya… You might not like what we are about to say but, just know its for your safety.” Manami announced to Izaya, who was spread out on the couch watching the basic cable television in front of him. He hummed in response, not really paying attention, causing the Manami to give a sigh and look at Kine.

 

“Izaya, we really need you to listen.” Kine spoke up with a little more volume than Manami did. Izaya muted the television before slowly sitting up to look at them with curiosity and maybe a little annoyance, since all he felt like doing was lazing around and watching television (even if the channels were all basic… and boring; but it still amused him to some extent). 

 

“First… Manami and I have to go on a mission that Shiki has given us… We don’t want to leave you alone, so… You’re going to be staying with someone.” Kine said as he glanced at Manami. 

 

Izaya stared at them for quite a while before speaking, “You’ve done that once. So what’s the difference this time?”

 

“You’re staying with Tom and you have to stay there for… two weeks.” Manami answered, before looking at Kine, “and we’re also hiring a therapist to help you walk again.” Kine added. 

 

Izaya stayed completely calm and stared. He stared so long to the point it scared the two standing in front of him. Manami expected him to freak out on them but Kine knew exactly what was coming…

 

3…

 

2…

 

…1.

 

“Are you two high on something?” Izaya frowned as he gave a small glare. Kine shook his head as Izaya stood up with wide eyes, “No! I am not going over there! Are you insane?!”

 

“We can’t leave you alone!”

 

“So you’re gonna leave me with someone with direct contact to the one person I don’t want to see?! I think you both hit your heads! and when did I say I wanted therapy? I told I didn’t want that!”

 

“It’s for your safety! Besides, you’ll be fine there anyway.” Manami shouted back.

 

“What?! I would have felt better if you just dropped me right into Shizuo’s hands. Make it quicker!” Izaya would have approached Manami, but he couldn’t, so he stuck with glaring.

 

“Izaya!”

 

“Manami!”

 

“Okay you two! Stop!” Kine shouted louder than the other two had been yelling. He let out an aggravated sigh before looking at Izaya, “Listen, this mission we’re being sent on is dangerous and we cannot risk you being caught or found. We have to protect you and by doing that, we have to have you stay at Tom’s place because its where they least expect it. I know that you don’t want to, but do we ever do things without a valid reason, Izaya?”

 

Izaya paused, looking slightly conflicted before looking away, “No…”

 

“So please just trust us. Tom will not do anything to you, I promise.” Kine sat next to Izaya, who didn’t look at either of them, “Then Shizuo…”

 

“Tom agreed to keep Shizuo from you.” Kine added, seeing Izaya’s body finally relax, but he still wore a frown, “Can you at least tell me what this mission is about? I mean.. two weeks?”

 

“We can’t…” Manami sighed as she sat down on the other side of Izaya, “Not until its over. for now, we’ve got to get you ready to go to Tom’s tomorrow.” 

 

“Wait, tomorrow?!” Izaya turned his head to the brunette who nodded. 

 

“Sorry, Izaya…” 

 

“What is going on? You two are not telling me something and I want to know.” Izaya crossed his arms as he analyzed the two. He instantly took note of Kine’s still body that was obviously trying hard not to give away anything, and he also took note of Manami biting her bottom lip, something she did when she wanted to say something but either she was trying to keep it to herself or Kine had made her quiet about it. Frustrated, he moved to sit in his wheelchair, holding up a hand when the two were about to help him, “Don’t baby me.”

 

“Izaya, please don’t be mad.” Manami sighed as Izaya twirled around in the wheelchair before facing them with a bright smile, “Oh no. I’m not mad… not at all. Ah, I am feeling a little tired, so if you’ll excuse me…” Izaya stated before turning and moving straight into the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

 

“Did he just… Smile?” Manami stood with her eyes wide, starting to feel nervous about Izaya now. 

 

“Manami, we really cannot allow him to find out, alright?” Kine turned to the woman who quickly nodded, “Good. You understand… I’m gonna go rest, tomorrow will be a hard day and I have to get Izaya a therapist.” Kine waved as he sauntered off into his room. Manami sighed again before realization hit her and sent her towards the door locked by Izaya, “Hey! My stuff’s in there! Open up!”

 

“No.”

 

“Izaya!” 

 

Yep… Tomorrow would definitely be a rough day…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

 

Ding!Dong!

 

“What…the…” Tom groaned as he moved around in his bed, trying to understand what had just woken him up. When the room was filled with silence one more, he closed his eyes and began to doze back off.

 

Ding!Dong! Ding!Dong!

 

He opened his eyes again slowly as he glanced at his alarm clock that read 4 A.M. He stared in both confusion and anger as he stood up from his bed. Normally he doesn’t threaten people, but whoever dared to knock his door so early was about to get a piece of his mind. 

 

Ding!Dong! Ding!Dong!

Ding!Dong! Ding!Dong!

Ding!Dong! Ding!Dong!

 

“Agh! I am coming!” He snapped as he ran down the stairs and opened the door with a sharp pull, “What the hell is it? It is…” he paused when he heard someone shush him. Grunting he wiped his eyes before seeing that it was Kine and Manami at his door, with a sleeping Izaya in his wheelchair that Manami had been pushing.

 

“Sorry to have awoken you this early… We needed to get Izaya here without a fuss.” Kine informed to Tom, who wasn’t fully awake… Still trying to understand why at 4 o’clock in the morning they decided to come here. When their words finally registered in his mind, he nodded in understanding, “It’s okay… Come in…” He stepped aside as the two entered along with the sleeping Izaya. “How’d you get him here without waking him?” Tom asked.

 

“The sleep medicine he takes for his insomnia is pretty strong, ah… speaking of medicine— Manami?” Kine glanced at the girl who pulled out what looked like a binder, “You need this for Izaya. It has information on his medicine, the amount of food he needs a day, information about his therapists, how to deal with him… and some other stuff.” 

 

Tom stared in utter shock at the binder given to him. He flipped through the pages until realizing there were over 100 sheets of paper in there, “You cannot be expecting me to read and know all of this.”

 

“I’m sure Izaya will help you understand. Watching Izaya is like taking care of a baby, and if you can’t handle a 30 year old, you sure can’t handle a baby.” Kine smirked slightly, Tom frowning in return, “You said it yourself, he’s thirty years old… That’s not a baby.”

 

“Right, right. So you should be able to handle him, ne?” 

 

“You guys have been around each other too much.” Tom stated, being reminded of how Izaya used to approach him. Manami only shrugged at his comment, “When you have friends… A little piece of them will always be in you.”

 

Tom paused at her words before Shizuo came to his mind, causing him to smile, “Ah… You’re right.”

 

“Well, enough with the chatter. Kine, we need to be going before anyone knows we are here with Izaya.” Manami turned to the man, who nodded, “Alright. Go ahead and start the car… I’ll get Izaya up to bed… Where’s the guest bedroom?”

 

“Upstairs to your right.” Tom pointed before looking at Izaya, “Do you need any help?”

 

“I’ve gotten a sleeping Izaya up a ladder with one hand. I’m good.” Kine shrugged before moving to get Izaya up without rousing his sleep. Tom was going to question how its possible to lift a sleeping person up a ladder… but he then remembered he had a best friend who could survive getting hit by a semi-truck at full speed…

 

After the two had gotten Izaya settled in and was assured he’d be safe, they left and left Tom to fend for himself. With a sigh he went straight into the kitchen with the large binder given to him, “Since I’m up… I might as well make breakfast.” He mumbled. He paused for a moment before opening the binder and turning to the section that talked about the food Izaya eats. For breakfast, Tom concluded that Izaya had a rather expensive and quite picky taste:

 

—Breakfast: Izaya is not to eat cereals or any dairy products in the morning. If meat is cooked, it has to be turkey sausage or turkey bacon. Izaya has slight allergic reactions to pork and beef, so be cautious about the ingredients and be sure the turkey is actually turkey. If dairy is the only choice, milk must be lactose free and the cheese can only be pepper jack cheese…—

 

Tom instantly shut the binder as he pinched the bridge of his nose and took off his glasses he didn’t even know he put on when he woke up, “This is gonna be a lot of work…”

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

Work had once again wore Shizuo out. After Tom had left, he instantly threw himself into his bed and fell right into a deep sleep. He honestly expected to be asleep until late in the afternoon since it was his day off… But no, his doorbell had to ring at… at 5 o’clock in the morning.

 

“What.. The…” he wanted to curse but knowing that wouldn’t stop anything, he went and answered the door. “Who is… Akane?” His eyes were wide. In front of him stood the daughter, and possibly next heir, to the Awakusu.

 

“What are you doing here this early?” He asked as the girl, who was now 17 years old and seemed to look a lot more like Anri Sonohara (Shizuo used to believe that they were somehow related). 

 

“Has Shiki Haruya been here?” She turned to him, her eyes wide.

 

“No. Why? What’s going on?” He asked. Akane opened her mouth to speak but quickly quieted down as she answered her ringing phone, “Hello? Yes… What? He’s where? Alright, I’m coming.” Shizuo stared in confusion and concern as she headed back to the door, “I have to go. Please be careful Shizuo and do not listen to anything Shiki may tell or may have told you.” she stated before walking out completely muttering angrily under her breath.

 

Shizuo stared as she entered into the white car she had and drove off rather quickly. Remembering her words, he closed the door and looked around at his home before sighing. For some reason, a bad feeling was eating at his bones and he wasn’t sure how to get rid of it. He knew that Akane was having to do a lot of work recently, as she was trying to change the Awakusu company around… much to her father and grandfather’s dismay, but for her to come all the way to warn him and then leave so suddenly? 

 

“What is it with this Shiki guy…?” He muttered before hearing his phone ring, picking it up only to hear yelling, “Shizuo! Shizuo!”

 

“Ah god… Really Mairu and Kururi?” He groaned, still partially asleep as he went to sit down in his living room. 

 

“What kind of gifts does Tom-san like?” Mairu asked as Shizuo was moving to pull out his morning dosage of cigarettes, “Uhn… Food I guess, wait… Why?”

 

“Thanks Shizu-nii! Bye!” The girls said in unison before the phone clicked. Shizuo stared at the phone, bewildered at what just happened before he let out another sigh. Great, his enemy was afraid of him, his friend was acting weird, and three teenage girls were asking or telling him strange things… 

 

“What has this world come to?” He asked himself as a voice entered his mind: “Ah, Shizu-chan~ Did you ever think about seeking the answers instead of waiting for them to crash down on you?”

 

He let out a small chuckle at the voice he remembered before sitting straight up and covering his mouth, his facing going red, “Did I just…” To this day, he was glad he was still alone to have these moments, or else he’d have been embarrassed entirely. 

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

 

His body was hurting…

 

And that was really annoying him. He could have sworn he remembered to put a pillow under his feet… 

 

“I must have kicked it off the bed…” Izaya muttered groggily as he sat up and wiped his eyes. After getting all the sleep (or rheum) out of his eyes, he instantly froze. 

 

This was not the room he fell asleep in. Not at all.

 

“Manami! Kine!” Hw called out as he shot out of bed. He froze for a moment at his feet, seeing no socks on. He distinctly remembered having socks on his feet too… He shook his head, knowing this was no time to be thinking about any socks. 

 

As he exited the room, he took in the new place before smelling food in the air. His eyes trailed over to the staircase before he slowly moved towards them, as if a monster would pop out and attack him. 

 

“Guys?” He called out once more as he made it down the stairs, but stopped at the man who was currently putting food at the table, “…Tom?” 

 

“Ah… You’re awake. Just in time, I made you some food.” Tom smiled at him, at which Izaya could tell was completely fake, as he sat down in front of his own place. Now it all made sense to him… Manami and Kine had gotten him here when his sleeping pills were most effective. 

 

“Those cunning little…” he trailed off before a throat clearing rung in his ears. Hesitating, he moved to sit at the table, “You made me… food?”

 

“Yes…” 

 

“Why?” He asked as he looked up at the man with a frown, “I know my friends told you to take care of me, but to make me food? I can do that myself. I’m not completely crippled.” Izaya stated bluntly. Tom gave a sigh as he put a piece of sausage in his mouth, “I was told to take care of you, so I will. I may not appreciate you presence, but you being here seems to be the only way to protect Shizuo, so I have to.” 

 

“Wait, what does Shizuo have to do with me being here?” Izaya stopped and scowled even more as he didn’t look away from the man’s face.

 

“Ah… If they haven’t told you, I shouldn’t.”

 

“What? So now you’re hiding things from me? If this is about protecting me and Shizuo, shouldn’t I know at least a little of what’s going on? I bet Shizuo has no clue I’m even here does he?” 

 

“No. Is that a problem?” Tom glared at the man, Izaya returning the glare, “No, actually. Rather, I’d prefer if you keep him away from me.”

 

“Oh, that won’t be a problem.” Tom smirked for a moment before returning to his food.

 

“You’re a lot more like Shizuo.” Izaya muttered as he lifted up the sausage to his mouth to eat.

 

“Heh, your friends will always rub off on you.” Tom chuckled as Izaya paused and groaned, “Ugh, what has Manami put into your head?” 

 

“Some wisdom.”

 

“Funny.” Izaya rolled his eyes as he paused at the flavor of the sausage, “Wait a minute… This is the same brand I eat. How did you know to cook this for me?” 

 

“Your friends left me a very detailed guide.” Tom replied as Izaya shook his head, “Lemme guess, a binder filled with papers on what I do, eat, and how to deal with me?” 

 

“232 pages to be exact.” Tom stated.

 

“That’s Kine and Manami for you… I tell them to stop worrying about me so much but… They never do listen.” Izaya smiled down at his plate, forgetting the presence of Tom as he thought of his two friends. 

 

Tom watched in slight surprise at the man’s expression. Had Izaya changed that much? He’d half expected him to be cheering happily down the stairs and taunting him…

 

Wait… The stairs.

 

“Uh, Izaya?” The raven man hummed as he looked over at the confused Tom, “Yes?”

 

“How did you get down here?”

 

Izaya giggled as he tilted his head, “There are many things I can do.” Tom continued to stare in confusion, causing Izaya to sigh as he stood up slowly, “I can get to places without always using a wheelchair. It’s just that when I walk, it hurts badly and I can’t really go up the stairs, going down them isn’t an issue.” 

 

“If it hurts, why force yourself?” 

 

“‘cause I’ma masochist.” Izaya chirped with a laugh, as Tom shook his head, “I consider you a sadist to be honest.”

 

“You can be both.” Izaya smirked as he sat back down and started to eat, but soon pausing, “Oh, thanks for the food… You don’t have to make everything I like, though. This is your house after all.” 

 

Tom again, was surprised at how Izaya was acting. He almost wanted to punch himself because this was like a dream to him… 

 

“…Of course, I would rather be in charge here.” Izaya smirked, “I’m not one to take orders from anyone but my friends…” 

 

Nope. Never mind. He was not dreaming.

 

With another sigh, he went back to his plate as Izaya stayed quiet on the other side, focused on getting his plate clear. While getting used to Izaya being here was going to be rough, getting along with him may not be that bad.

 

Now, he just needed to figure out a way to keep Shizuo from coming over…


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 chapters done within a day! Haha, I'm glad you all are enjoying the story. I will be replying to comments soon : ) 
> 
> Also, I wanted to add that I had forgotten that Izaya's sisters are 9 years younger than Izaya but for this story I am keeping their age 19 instead of 21 (the real age it would be). 
> 
> Also, originally in Durarara SH, Akane is 12-14 but seeing the picture they had for her on wiki (where she is laying across a sign Shizuo is holding) I felt she was waaay to curvy and older looking to be that age, so I did increase her age as well (She is 17 in this story).
> 
> If you have any questions, please do ask! : ) also, this is set after (sorta during) Durarara SH and after chapter 13. While I have already spoiled some things, I will not be giving anymore detail about chapter 13 or Durarara SH.

Chapter 7

 

“They are on the move, Shiki-san.” 

 

“Also, we have spotted Akane leaving out of Shizuo’s home…” 

 

“Hm… So it seems we have some people trying to thwart our plans. I can handle Akane, we’ll need her to get to Shizuo. Do you know the whereabouts of Izaya Orihara?”

 

“Yes sir. It seems that Kine and Manami drove him to a man named… Tom Tanaka. It appears they have left Izaya under Tanaka’s watch.”

 

“I see… Well, get me more information on Izaya but for now… focus on catching Manami and Kine.” 

 

“Yes sir!”

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

[TWO DAYS LATER]

 

“This… This is crazy. Why are we leaving Ikebukuro? I thought we were staying.” Manami yelled as she watched Kine drive them right out of the city. 

 

“They are going to come after us first. We need to be far away from Izaya as we can or they’ll think—“

 

“You’re just provoking Shiki! No matter what we do, he’s going to go after Izaya. What happens if we aren’t close! What if Shiki doesn’t come after us and gets to Izaya without us knowing it!” Manami questioned, her voice trembling as she watched Ikebukuro getting farther behind her.

 

“Manami, please…” Kine’s voice also shook a little.

 

“I don't want anything to happen to Izaya! I… I don’t want to see Izaya like we saw him before. That was the most scariest thing I had ever seen just— Please turn back!” Manami was beginning to cry as she brought her knees to her chest, closing her eyes.

 

She hadn’t been this afraid since… ever. Not even this scared when she had attempted suicide years ago…

 

“We can’t—“

 

“We can! I don’t care if you leave, just let me be near him. He can’t be alone… No one is there for him.” Manami yelled, her voice entering a whisper, “Please…”

 

“Manami… I am scared too but this has to be done.” Kine stated. Manami didn’t answer and only kept facing away. He was about to add something else until she had looked at him as if he’d just betrayed her. It was a looked filled with hurt, anger, and fear, “If anything happens to him… I will never forgive your decision.” She stated bluntly. Kine turned his eyes back the road as he let out a shaky sigh, “If anything happens to him… I wouldn’t forgive myself at all.” 

 

——————————————————————————————————————

 

 

“Akane? You’re back… again?” Shizuo said slowly as he stared at the teenage girl at his door.

 

“Huh? What, am I not welcome?” She tilted her head, eyes big and filled with innocence. Shizuo sighed before stepping aside and letting the girl in, “It’s pretty late for you to be out though.”

 

“Well, the other morning I had to leave so fast. I wanted to see you… It’s been quite a while.” Akane smiled brightly as he moved to sit down on the couch. 

 

“You just got back from school?” He asked as he looked at her Raira uniform. She hummed with a nod before crossing one leg over the other, “Yes, and it was a drag. Mairu and Kururi are some annoying seniors.“

 

“Had they not gotten into trouble so many times, they’d be in college.” Shizuo sighed as he tossed Akane a small can of decaf tea. 

 

“Uh huh…” She quickly opened it up and began drinking as she watched Shizuo. Though she has never really told him this, she is in love with Shizuo. It makes her laugh when she thinks back to how she realized that when she was 15, but it was true. While she did have a strong crush on him, she knew that her chances of him being with her were slim to none. He was a thirty year old man after all. She knew that if he did have feelings for her, she’d actually be disgusted. She respected that as a man, he kept his fantasies in check… unlike the nasty men she had encountered (and Shizuo has protected her from). 

 

While she knows that getting love in return will not happen, she’s still set on being with him any chance she can get… But with her trying to turn things around in the Awakusu… Her time with him has gotten very limited. She’s lucky if she sees him for 1 minute in a whole week…

 

“Next time, please have someone with you and dress with less… short skirts. I swear they will let high schoolers wear whatever these days. That’s why so many girls are getting hurt.” Shizuo muttered.

 

“So because a girl wears a certain thing, a grown man hitting on her is her fault because of that?” Akane questioned. Shizuo paused as he rethought over what he said before turning around, “That’s not what I meant.”

 

“Oh, don’t get offended, Shizuo!” She giggled, swinging her leg up as Shizuo rolled his eyes and put her leg back down, “You don’t act as innocent as you should.” 

 

“because I’m not 10 anymore.” She sighed and cross her arms as Shizuo frowned at her, “If I were your father, I would punish you for what you just did. Don’t raise you leg up for any man, not even me, understood?” 

 

When Akane didn’t reply, Shizuo sat down next to her, seriousness written all over his face, “Akane… Nothing is going on that I don’t know about, is it? Because I know those guys at the Awakusu can be pretty gross towards girls. I have seen it.” 

 

“Nothing like that is happening.” Akane sighed as she stood up and moved into the kitchen to throw away the can that was now empty. When she turned to leave the kitchen, Shizuo stood right in the doorway, arms crossed and letting her know she wouldn’t go anywhere without telling him the truth. 

 

“Mairu and Kururi are right… You are like a doting brother… or father actually.” She mumbled as Shizuo didn’t reply. With a sigh, she leaned against the counter, “There is nothing going on.”

 

“Akane…”

 

“Like I said, there’s nothing going on.”

 

“You’re lying. How do I know, you ask? One, I can read people and their body language, you know? Two, you don’t normally EVER get a attitude with me, and three, you’re acting distant.” Shizuo stated, Akane frowning for a moment before letting out a tired sigh, “I should head home.”

 

“Well, you can tell me in the car what’s going on while I drive you home. No way am I letting a 17 year old girl walk out alone this late.”

 

“I…” Akane bit her lip before turning to Shizuo and looking up at him, “Sh… Shiki touched me a few days ago when he caught me looking at files of Izaya.” 

 

“What do you mean he ‘touched’ you?” Shizuo glared, now completely watching her. She shifted for a moment before Shizuo grabbed her wrist, “Sh-Shizuo!”

 

“I’m going to kill him!” Shizuo yelled as Akane tried to pull her arm away, “What? No! Don’t do that! He’s dangerous!”

 

“Dangerous my ass. What makes you think I’m going to just sit around after what you just told me?” Shizuo stopped and turned to her. 

 

“Please, just don’t… You’d be falling right into his trap.” Akane pleaded. Shizuo paused at the fear in her eyes before nodding, “Fine. But you are to stay here tonight. You can sleep in the guest bedroom.”

 

“Okay…” She stepped away moving to head up the stairs, but was stopped when Shizuo grabbed her wrist again, pulling her around to face him, “If he or anyone else ever touches you again, tell me, Akane. You know I can handle it. You trust me, right?” He asked. Akane nodded as Shizuo gave her a soft look, but she could still feel the rage that was trying hard not to show on his face, “I trust you.”

 

“Then trust that I can and I will protect you.” Was all he said as he let her go up the stairs…

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

“Itai! Itai! Itai!!!” Izaya shouted almost at the top of his lungs. 

 

“Please stop yelling, Izaya… You are really hurting my ears.” Tom whined as he had his hands on Izaya’s waist to keep the man from falling. If someone were to walk in on them, Tom and Izaya both knew that person would get the wrong idea. But they were far from any of the things someone would think. Right now, Tom was making Izaya practice the walking that his therapist demanded. 

 

“This hurtssssss!” Izaya hissed, almost like a cat, “Let me go.”

 

“No… we have to do this.” Tom sighed as he took a step forward, causing the man in front of him to have to step forward also. “This sucks… Itai!”

 

“Izaya…”

 

Two days. It had only been two days and Tom was surprised he didn’t rip his hair out. While he did have to try not to be angered by the raven’s sarcasm and often times tone of voice, it was rather easy to live with the man. Whenever he had a guest over, Izaya would stay in the reading room downstairs or in his room upstairs. It wasn’t tough at all. It was only the therapy for Izaya that would cause issues. 

 

“God, I like it better when I’m just sitting in my wheelchair.” Izaya stated as he took another step, wincing at how it felt when he tried to force his feet into a direction that hurt. Due to Shizuo’s strength, he was able to cause Izaya’s foot to bend in a way that should’ve never been possible.

 

“You’ve got to practice walking with your feet correctly turned, though.” 

 

“I know but.. That reason was why I didn't want therapy anyway.” Izaya whined as Tom gave another sigh and stopped his movements, his hands still at the man’s waist, “Fine, we can stop but you’re going to have to do this tomorrow.”

 

“…Fine.” Izaya replied as Tom helped him sit down on the living room couch. Silence filled the air as Tom moved to put the wheelchair near Izaya but not in the way to cause anyone to trip. Izaya watched quietly before speaking up, “Do you think Shizuo still hates me?” He asked.

 

“Huh? That’s sudden…” Tom paused as he looked over at Izaya and tilted his head slightly, “Why are you asking?”

 

“See… I know you and him are probably that last to believe I have changed. I’ve done and hurt Shizuo way too much… and you’re his best friend, I can understand why you’d be so wary of me.” Izaya muttered, “but… I want to show you both that I’m really not the same… Well, no. I am the same, just less… I don’t know how to put it.” Izaya trailed off. Tom watched him for a moment before moving to sit next to him, “Izaya?”

 

“I just want to explain to Shizuo that I’m not the way I was… I want to apologize to him. I can tell he blames himself for crippling me, even though we both know I deserved it, and I hate that…” Izaya stopped. It surprised Tom that Izaya was actually sitting and telling his feelings to him. Tom gave a sincere forgiving smile before patting the man on his back gently, “I’ll tell you what I have told Shizuo for so long…”

 

Izaya looked over at Tom who was pointing his index finger up in the air with a sincere smile, “Forgiveness won’t come to you until you forgive yourself.” He then pointed at Izaya’s heart, the said male widening his eyes in response, “Forgiveness comes from the heart.” 

 

Tom smiled once more before standing up, leaving a slightly baffled Izaya on the couch. Izaya watched the man for a while longer before speaking again, “Uh, Tom? What if… What if I told you I wanted to make things up to him?” Izaya really didn’t know why he was saying these things to Tom of all people…

 

“As long as your heart is in the right place, I’d be fine with that.” Tom gave another smile as he passed a drink to Izaya who happily took it and drank it. Seeing that Izaya appeared fine, Tom moved to pick and clean up the random pillows they had been using for his therapy and then went into the kitchen to clean the dishes he accidentally left over-night.

 

“Tom?” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

——————————————————————————————————————

 

“Akane-chan! It’s great seeing you here!” Akane sighed at the two Orihara twins as she stepped into the Orihara residence. While she avoided having contact with the Oriharas… She knew that she would need them as part of her plan to get rid of Shiki. So here she was…

 

“Please don’t add the chan to my name…” 

 

“Ah, but it sounds much better.” Mairu smiled as Kururi shook her head and moved to greet Akane, “Ignore her. Is there something wrong? You don’t normally talk to us.”

 

“It’s about Shizuo and Izaya.” Akane stated. The two twins glanced at each other before motioning Akane to their living room, “Let’s sit.”

 

After the girls settled into the living room with some drinks, Akane quickly bought the topic to hand, “I am guessing you guys have heard about the corruption of the Awakusu?”

 

“Yes. But we don’t believe is necessarily corruption… It appears to be two different people in one group trying to run things differently.” Kururi stated monotonously as Akane nodded, “I am trying to turn the Awakusu into something other than a smuggling business, but I have some people in the way. One of these people being Shiki Haruya.”

 

“Ehh? We made a bet didn’t we Kururi? To see if Shiki Haruya was just a problem. You owe me 20 bucks now.” Mairu grinned, earning a frown from Akane, “This really isn’t a joke.”

 

“Please continue. You said something about Izaya and Shizuo.” Kururi nudged her sister away as she retained her calm composure.

 

“A few days ago, I found a file on Izaya Orihara. Along with it, I found a key to a room…” Akane pulled out a black and gold key, “It appears there is a room in the Awakusu building that pertains to Izaya and it seems it holds some very private information on him. Along with the file of Izaya that I found, there was some added information on Shizuo, but I wasn’t able to read it in time. The only thing I got was a line under his picture stating: ‘Catch After Izaya’.” Akane placed the key on the table, the girls analyzing it as Akane continued. 

 

“I have been looking into Shiki’s call logs and many things including his men’s whereabouts. It appears they are currently chasing after two people named Manami and Kine. Does that ring any bells?”

 

“Kine and Manami?” Kururi looked up as Mairu spoke up as well, “I think those were the people he was with when we met Izaya.”

 

Akane hummed as she placed to photos down, “Were these them?”

 

“Yeah!” Mairu grabbed one of the photos, “They were like Izaya’s body guards.”

 

“Well according to the file by Shiki. They are very close to Izaya. Shiki is planning on using them to capture Izaya, which appears to be why they are searching outside of Ikebukuro for the two… So far, all I know is that there is something in that room that Shiki and my father are hiding. Even though I know it has something to do with your brother, there is a very high possibility there is something in there about Shizuo too.” Akane explained. The twins sat quietly in thought before Mairu spoke up, “Why didn’t you just go into the room?”

 

“If I were to go in there, they would know and my father would not hesitate to let Shiki do whatever to me, seeing as I am the reason the Awakusu isn't working as it use to. I need backup, and men just doing as I say because I am an Awakusu, does not help.” 

 

“So why do you need us?”

 

“Because you two are Oriharas. While you two avoid showing it, I know you care deeply for your brother and even Shizuo too, just as I care about Shizuo. I know you two wouldn’t allow anything to happen to them.” Akane gave a small smirk, the twins watching her expression.

 

“…So what do you expect us to do?”

 

“I’m not telling you what to do. I may be an Awakusu, but I do not plan to use that as my reason to be your ‘boss’. If I were to put that in simple terms… I am saying that the three of us need to create a plan together. Three minds work better than one.” Akane stated before tilting her head slightly, “but here is the other thing. Izaya and Shizuo are both unaware of what is going on. Izaya has been put under Tom’s care and Shizuo has no clue that his friend even has Izaya there at his home. In order for our plan to possibly really work… One of them has to know what is going on.”

 

“So we need either Shizuo or Izaya to be a part of our plan?” Mairu hummed in thought as Kururi raised her hand up slightly, “I think Izaya. Shizuo would charge in there without thinking. Izaya would be the one who’d plan with us and try to manipulate Shiki.” 

 

“True… but we also need to get into that room that Akane was talking about.” Mairu turned to her sister. 

 

“When the time comes, I can slip the key to Shizuo. He’ll just have to figure out our plan when its already in action.” Akane replied as the twins agreed.

 

“Well, I should head back before they figure out my location. Shiki has been trying to keep tabs on me.” Akane stood, “We can meet after school.”

 

“Sure.” the twins nodded in unison as Akane said her goodbyes and went about her way. 

 

Akane wasn’t sure if making the twins apart of this was good, but she needed people with her who had a purpose to fight. People who wouldn’t turn back on the plan. Of course, now her next destination was Tom Tanaka’s home to see Izaya Orihara. 

 

“Ah… but Izaya will be upset about his sisters being apart of this…” She muttered as she took out the gold and black key from her pocket.

 

“Ms. Awakusu—“

 

“Akane.” She quickly put her key back into her pocket as she corrected her driver with a small glare. 

 

“Ah… Ms. Akane. Your father has requested your presence.” The man bowed in front of her before opening the back door. Akane felt sick of the idea of seeing her father, as the man was likely the root of the issues coming up. With a sigh, she looked out the window, “Take me to Tom Tanaka.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Just drive down the street. I will let you know when we’re there.” She demanded, “Oh, and do not tell anyone you are dropping me off there. If you do, I will be sure to get rid of you. Turn off the GPS.” She demanded. The man nervously and quickly nodded as he did as she said. 

 

Once pulled up on the driveway of Tanaka’s home, she quickly caught the familiar face of Izaya as he was just coming out of the door in his wheelchair. With a another long sigh, she got out of the car and made her way to the man who turned to look at her.

 

“May I help you?” Izaya asked with a small frown, trying to figure out why the girl was approaching him.

 

“I’m surprised you don’t remember me. I am Akane Awakusu.” She smiled as Izaya’s eyes widened at her in recognition, though he stayed quiet.

 

“I am here to tell you what people have been trying to keep from you. You may want to hear this and take it into your head carefully…”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I present to you chapter 8!   
> : 3

Chapter 8

 

 

“I am here to tell you what people have been trying to keep from you. You may want to hear this and take it into your head carefully…” 

 

Izaya’s widened eyes were still staring at her in shock. He still couldn’t get why she even remembered him and why she was trying to talk to him. 

 

“Huh. I was going to ask how you knew where I was residing, but I forgot you’re an Awakusu. Let me guess, Shiki sent you here to goad me?” Izaya’s eyes quickly darkened into a glare as he kept his face set in a frown. 

 

Akane stared at him for a while before crossing her arms, “I expected to see you grinning at me and trying to speak nonsense.” 

 

“Oh? Did I disappoint you?” He smirked, earning a sour expression. Deciding that Akane was beginning to tire him out (Izaya hates talking when he doesn’t want to), he turned to go back in the house only to be stopped by her voice, “Your sisters may end up involved with Shiki if you don’t listen.” 

 

“Is that a threat?” Izaya glared again as he turned to look at her. “No. It’s a warning.” Akane retorted as he raised a brow at her before smirking again, “You’re trying to get something from me and I don’t know what… I really don’t care actually. Why don’t you go home and drink some baby milk.” He waved her off before moving towards the door.

 

“Orihara.” Came Akane’s sharp voice. Izaya inwardly cursed as he was just about to open the door. This was making him upset. All he wanted to do was get fresh air before having to go back in…

 

“What?”

 

“I’m not a little kid anymore—“

 

“Obviously.”

 

“Can you just listen without your remarks?”

 

“I’ve never made a remark without listening.” Came Izaya’s smirk once again. Akane gave a confused stare at what he meant before waving his statement off and sighing, “Shiki is planning something and I don’t exactly know what it is…”

 

“Shiki’s always planning something.”

 

“Yeah, but this time… I don’t think it’s good.” Akane replied as Izaya gave her a sour expression. The girl would know what has been done to him… He even saw her witnessing his pain. So why she was here, he couldn't tell why, “You’re telling me? What could Shiki possibly do to me that’s worse than what he’s done already?”

 

“Shizuo.”

 

“Huh? What does Shizuo have to do with Shiki?” Izaya was slightly thrown off by the name as he tried to focus on what she was trying to say.

 

“I guess I should just tell everything.” Akane looked hesitant as Izaya stared at her closely, almost making her feel like he could read her mind.

 

“I’m a very direct person and I hate waiting.” Izaya spoke up as he moved to open the door, “So why don’t we talk in here. You never know who’s listening.”

 

Akane instantly looked behind her to see a car parked behind her designated car. Instantly, she nodded at Izaya who allowed her to enter first. “The person watching you… Is he here?” she asked as Izaya closed the door.

 

“No… He’s out working. If he was here, I wouldn’t have been outside.” 

 

“For someone who knows he needs to avoid being seen…You sure like to take risks.”

 

“Heh. Life would just be boring if you didn’t take any risks.” Izaya gave a small smirk before moving past her into the living room, “I have to take some medicine soon that makes me quite lethargic, so can we make this quick?”

 

“You hate my presence that much?” Akane grinned mischievously at Izaya who only shrugged, “Not entirely. So what is it about Shizuo and what brings you here to me?”

 

“As you may have heard… The Awakusu smuggling business has been having a lot of problems with an insider leaking their information…”

 

“…Wouldn’t you be the only other person with that info, Misses Awakusu?” Izaya questioned, trying not to get annoyed by her seemingly avoiding the topic at hand. 

 

“Yes.” Akane nodded as she sat on the couch across Izaya, “and Shiki and my father aren’t taking it very nicely. Especially when their secret project is at jeopardy.” 

 

“…” Izaya blinked at her in silence signaling Akane to continue, “I don’t know what that secret project is. All I know is that there have been a lot of scientists and doctors, including Shinra’s father, coming to our facility. I already knew Shiki had contact with you, but it seemed more obsessive after the months went by. So when I looked into the reasons behind his actions, I found a file with your name on it. In it was quite a lot of pictures of you and some papers with the Awakusu coding on it, and I couldn’t read it in time.”

 

“Sorry to interrupt, but I don’t see what this has to with your first question about me knowing of the leaking information.” 

 

“I’m getting there.” Akane nodded before pulling out a key from her pocket and standing to give it to Izaya, “In the same file, was a picture of Shizuo with the words, ‘Catch After Izaya’ and that key attached to it. The strange thing is, I have the master key to every room in the Awakusu building except for one room I cannot unlock. Seeing that key, I know it goes into that room.”

 

Izaya stayed quiet as he listened to her closely, trying to piece all of the information together as she spoke, “…I talked to your sisters and they’ve agreed on a plan to get rid of Shiki’s project—“

 

“Wait, you got my sisters involved in this?” Izaya paused in his thoughts as Akane nodded, “I had to. Don’t worry… They won’t be danger if the plans succeeds. Of course, we need you and Shizuo doing your parts.” 

 

“So you’ve talked about this to Shizuo?”

 

“Not yet… But that’s another thing I’ll tell you about.” Akane sighed before looked back at Izaya, “Whatever this project is, it is something serious that could not only affect my attempt to get rid of the smuggling business partaken by the Awakusu, but it could empower it even more. They can make big money off of whatever they are doing and you and Shizuo are the testers for it.” 

 

“So what am I to do? And what are my sisters having to do for you?” 

 

“You sisters are actually the ones making the plan. That’s why I told them all of this… You on the other hand, we need you to act submissive to Shiki.” Akane stated as Izaya’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he glared again, “Excuse me?”

 

“N-Not in that way… I mean… Do what he is wanting you to. Right now he is after your two friends who’ve left Ikebukuro and they will catch the two. But you know they won’t let Shiki get to you, so you do that for them.”

 

“I am not exactly understanding.” Izaya furrowed his brows at her.

 

“Shiki’s men have already caught onto Kine and Manami. They think they’re okay, but they’re not. Shiki is only holding back. In a few days, when Shiki gets whatever he needs to make his project complete, he will capture them and hold them down in the Awakusu cell. Then he will come after you while also using Tom to provoke Shizuo.”

 

“You and Shiki sure seem to know how to plan and what others are planning.” Izaya mumbled as Akane ignored his statement and continued, “When they’re all captured, we’ll signal for you to enter the cell room alongside Shiki. When the time comes, you’ll submit to Shiki’s wishes… One of your sisters, who will happen to be with Shizuo, will give him the key. After you’ve left the room behind Shiki, your other sister will enter the cell room and get Shizuo out. Then Shizuo will go into the ‘secret’ room with that key, and destroy whatever is in there.” 

 

Izaya blinked a few times in the silence. While he had a lot of questions, he knew he would just make himself even more confused. “So… What I’m getting is that you want me to allow my friends, Tom, Shizuo, and my sister to be caught while I submit to Shiki’s wishes and then wait for Shizuo to destroy whatever ‘project’ the Awakusu have hidden?”

 

“Pretty much.”

 

“That makes no sense at all.” Izaya bluntly replied back, throwing Akane off just slightly. Izaya gave a sigh as he glared, “You have no clue what Shiki did to me and yet you think I’ll submit to him when I barely got away from him unscathed?”

 

“I know what he did and… it wasn’t right. But this isn’t going to be done just for nothing.”

 

“Right, you’re throwing me and even Shizuo under the bus to save your little …facility. Why should I help you create your little dream for the awakusu at my expense?” Izaya spat with disgust as he continued to glare at her, his arms now crossed. 

 

“It’s… It’s not just for me. It’s for you and Shizuo as well!” Akane raised her voice, making the raven male raise a brow in response, “For me? Or just for Shizuo?”

 

“Izaya… I honestly do not think that what Shiki did to you was right. But this isn’t him doing what he did again, it’s worse. At least it feels that way… Do you really think Shizuo could handle that?” Izaya opened his mouth until a quick flash came across his mind and he visibly paled.

 

She was right. Izaya could barely handle what Shiki had done to him… what he’d done, Izaya didn’t even like to put into words… He couldn’t. While he knew for a fact he didn’t deserve what had been done to him, he would rather suffer through it all again before letting Shiki get anywhere near Shizuo. 

 

“…While Shizuo is strong physically… Mentally, not so much.” Izaya sighed, Akane nodding, “Shiki may not be much against his strength, but he can still break into his mind easily.” She added as Izaya looked away, trying not to show the concern and slight fear on his face… Though he was sure he was failing miserably.

 

“Even if I did do this… plan of yours. What exactly am I and Shizuo to do?”

 

“Well, I just need you to submit to Shiki… but if he starts going too far, then abandon the plan.” Akane answered.

 

“Abandon the plan? I doubt that would be good at that point. But then Shizuo?”

 

“For now… I don’t want him to know the plan until I give your sisters the signal to give him the key. He’ll go into that locked room and get rid of anything in there that is mysterious.”

 

“Are you sure you thought this plan through? I do think that you are good at figuring things out and making plans… but you are really underestimating Shiki here. You’re telling me to submit to him, when he would do whatever to me anyway. Then you’re telling me that Shizuo is to waltz into a random room and get rid of what? Anything could be in that room… If I were Shiki, giving Shizuo that key was the best and stupidest thing for you to do.” 

 

“So what… are you planning on letting Shiki get your friends and Shizuo too?” Akane questioned as Izaya only sighed, “Don’t try to twist it. And, while we’re on the topic of Shizuo… You’re telling me these things as if I care about him.”

 

“Izaya…” Akane gave a sigh as well before standing up and reaching into her uniform’s jacket pocket to take out a folded note, “I didn’t want to use this against you, but I refuse to let you think I am completely clueless.” 

 

Izaya gave a confused expression as she put the note in his hand. he stared at it for a moment before opening it up, his eyes growing large, “H-How did you get this?”

 

“You should have had Kine or Manami come back to your Shinjuku apartment before going awol 5 years back. The Awakusu pretty much have a stash of all your things. Luckily, this caught my attention before it did Shiki’s.” 

 

Izaya didn’t reply as held the note in his hand and he stared at it intently. Akane didn’t speak since she knew he wouldn’t listen to her clearly. As she checked her watch, she stood up with a sigh and went to put a hand on the raven’s shoulder, “This is your chance to get back what you’ve yearned so long for, Izaya… Don’t mess it up and lose him forever, because after this… you won’t be able to get him back…” She said softy as she gave him the best smile she could muster before moving to leave. 

 

“I’ll do it.” Izaya spoke up before Akane could open the door. “Huh?”

 

“I— I’ll do it. But give me two weeks if you can…”

 

“Two weeks?”

 

“If I’m going to protect Shizuo, I’ve gotta be able to move right?” Izaya wasn’t facing her but she could tell he wasn’t smiling at all. If anything, she could tell he was holding back tears.

 

“Then work hard, Izaya.” She sighed in return. Not getting a response, she moved to leave the house and marched up towards her designated car and the car behind it. Glancing behind her to make sure it was clear, she knocked on the window of the car behind her. 

 

Seeing it roll down, she tried not to glare at the man she hated most, “Shiki.”

 

“So did you tell Izaya?” Shiki asked. She bit her lip before nodding, “I did and told Izaya and his sisters exactly what to do. I made it as believable as I could.”

 

“Good…”

 

“Please wait two weeks. That’s what Izaya wants.” Akane added as Shiki scooted over to open the door, letting her in so that they could avoid accidentally being seen by Izaya.

 

“Two weeks? That’s good enough for me. Also, what else did you tell him? I know you Akane… You care too much for Shizuo.” Shiki looked at her with a small smirk. Aren tensed up slightly when his hand touched her upper thigh and began to rub her leg slowly.

 

No… She couldn’t tell him that she gave Izaya hope. That she told him to save Shizuo. If she did, it would be over. She can’t risk giving Shiki any hints of her background plan…

 

With a hard swallow she smirked back, “What are you saying Shiki-sama? I only told him what you wanted.” 

 

“Is that so? You aren’t lying are you?… You do know our deal right? I mean… Unless of course you’ve given up on your dream of the new Awakusu.” He smirked even more, his hand moving more upwards. Akane wanted to badly push him away, but she knew it would only make things worse.

 

“As long as you keep the deal, I will do whatever you want.” Akane replied. 

 

“You have no choice… I am the only one who can give you anything after all.” His smirk changed into a grin as his hand left her leg to reach across her and open her door, “You may go now.”

 

Akane held her lips tightly together to avoid saying anything bad as he quickly moved to get out of the car and enter her own. With a glare she let out a yell, the driver in front of her startled, “A-Akane?”

 

“Just drive me to my father. He wanted to see me right?” 

 

“Y-Yes ma’am!” the driver moved to start the car as akane glared out of the window. “That damned pervert. I hope his plan fails…” she mumbled so that the driver wouldn’t hear, “I hate him. What made him turn into such a monster?”

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

 

10 minutes Izaya had been staring at the note. It was like a curse that had just been lifted off, was coming back again. 

 

He didn’t want to remember…

 

He didn’t want to remember his feelings… 

 

He didn’t want to remember the time he called Shizuo’s phone… 

 

He didn’t want to remember the one time he could get close enough to Shizuo without almost getting hit and then being able to just touch him a little.

 

He didn’t want to remember whispering “I love you” to Shizuo’s sleeping form years ago. 

 

He didn’t want to remember never having his feelings returned.

 

He didn’t want to remember trying to put his life in Shizuo’s hands and then only having to still live in this pitiful world 5 years later in a wheelchair. 

 

He didn’t want to remember it all anymore. 

 

———————————————————————————————————————

((This is the Note by Izaya))

 

To Shizu-chan, 

 

I don’t know why I am even writing this when I don’t ever plan on giving it to you. Then again, I don’t know why I even struggle with trying to love you. 

 

Yes… Love. Can you believe that? I actually love you, it’s funny. It’s funny because I am supposed to hate you, and it hurts because you hate me too. It’s kinda tiring though… I think I am done being chased. I’m done hiding from you. I want you to take me. I want you to maliciously end me. It’s like a burning desire. 

 

Hey Shizu-chan…I’m confused… I’m so confused and it makes me laugh and cry. I’m confused because I want you to end my life so badly… I don’t want to die by anyone else’s hands but yours… but at the same time, I want you to save me. To save me from this darkness that I’ve trapped myself in. To hold me in your arms and tell me sweet nothings. To take all the shattered pieces of my frozen heart and glue them together again. 

 

To give me life.

 

See? That’s crazy right? I want you to give me life and end it too. Like a god would… 

 

Well, believe it or not Shizuo, you’re like that to me. No matter how much I try to claim to be your god, it’s quite the opposite. heh, I can’t say I hate that either. 

 

Hey, Shizuo? If I were to tell you to your face that I love you, would you look at me with disgust? Would you try to kill me with your rage? Or maybe.. You’d use my feelings against me? 

.

.

.

.

I am really sorry, Shizuo. 

 

I’ve tried many times to say that, but I also failed many times doing so. I know you’d never forgive me anyway…

 

… If you are ever reading this note, I’m likely dead. If so, then just do one thing for me? Go to my grave and see me one last time. Tell me how you feel about me, even if its hate. 

 

I just want to hear your voice…

One.

 

Last.

 

Time.

 

From, 

Izaya Orihara


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 is here! : D
> 
> Haha. Sorry if it took a while for you guys.

Chapter 9

 

Two weeks… It was hard for Izaya to believe that two weeks had past already and he was not only walking at least a little decently, but he had been getting closer to Tom. It was at the point that Tom wouldn’t even mind calling Izaya his friend, at which Izaya would laugh at, saying Tom was just being nice to him.

 

Over the last two weeks, he was working hard in trying to walk again and getting information on the ‘project’ Shiki was working on. Akane did give him extra details through out the week, but with Akane mentioning Shizuo’s worry on her whereabouts, he nearly banned Akane from contacting him to avoid Shizuo finding out where Izaya was. Though, Izaya felt that the blonde would find out one way or the other… 

 

“Wow! It’s been just two weeks and you’re already starting to walk without even the use of your wheelchair. That’s a miracle… For most it would take longer!” Tom smiled at Izaya who was slowly coming down the stairs, a hand covering his yawn as he had just woken up. 

 

“…It still sort of hurts to walk.” Izaya replied quietly as he entered into the kitchen and went straight to the fridge, “but two weeks is quite a lot of time.” 

 

“Not for trying to walk again. A broken ankle, maybe. But for the condition you were in… I almost think it’s impossible.” Tom laughed as Izaya gave a small smile, “This is Ikebukuro, Tom. The impossible here… is possible.” 

 

“That’s true.” Tom looked up from his laptop to give a smile to Izaya before redirecting his attention to the screen. He stared at it in confusion before looking up at Izaya, “Hey… Can you help me with something?”

 

Izaya nodded as he moved to stand near Tom and peer at the screen inquisitively as the man showed him the screen, “I got this email about a person not being able to pay their debt, but they suddenly switched from Japanese to Russian in their second email to me.”

 

“Hm…” Izaya read through it carefully before chuckling, “Well, it seems you just got played.” Izaya stated as he moved back into the kitchen. 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“It means that he’s not planning on giving you the money. He’s trying to move away from here to avoid you and Shizuo. I guess he was too stupid and emailed you instead of to its original receiver.” Izaya explained as Tom let out a sigh, “I expected it as much.”

 

“It’s been what? 5 years. I can’t believe you’re still a debt collector.” Izaya commented as Tom looked over towards Izaya’s direction, “I bet you’re up there still gathering information on people. I doubt you’re one to talk.” Izaya paused before letting out a laugh, “What? Of course not!” 

 

He wasn’t exactly lying though. He hadn’t been gathering information on anyone or anything until just recently these past two weeks, trying to figure out how to ensure the success of Akane’s so-called plan. 

 

“Well you know…” Tom was stopped when his doorbell rang suddenly and the two stared at the direction of the door in confusion. “I wasn’t expecting anyone… not this early anyway.” Tom muttered as he stood up with a grunt and made his way to the door. When he opened, he instantly went into shock. “Shizuo!”

 

Izaya froze completely before glancing towards the door to see that it was indeed Shizuo. He quickly sat the plate of fatty tuna (Chutoro) down quietly and instantly bolted towards the food pantry, thanking the heavens for one, being small, and two being able to walk even if it hurts. 

 

“I’m sorry… I just needed to see you. Are your cousins still here? I thought you said they left last week?” Shizuo asked as he just about stepped into the door on his own, Tom moving out of the way. Tom glanced into the kitchen to see that Izaya wasn’t there before turning back to Shizuo, “They did! I didn’t lie about that. I’d never lie…” Tom laughed and gave Shizuo hard pat on his back, though he literally felt like he just betrayed Shizuo. 

 

Well… he has to keep Izaya being here a secret after all.

 

“What is that?” Tom asked as Shizuo placed a small bag down on the kitchen counter. 

 

“It’s the cans of sausages you asked for… Why is there fatty tuna sitting here?” Shizuo pointed to the plate of fresh tuna that was sitting and ready to be eaten. Tom tensed for a moment, glad Shizuo couldn’t see him, before answering, “Ah… I was going to eat it!’

 

“…But you told me it makes you sick.” Shizuo furrowed his brown in confusion as Tom nearly wanted to face-palm himself, “I-I did? Well, my cousin sort of made me addicted to it. You know my family! They force you to eat what they want.” Tom laughed, this time the laugh was obviously fake. Deciding to seem less suspicious, as Shizuo was already eyeing him carefully, he moved to put the cans up. 

 

“I’m… going to use the bathroom really quick.” Shizuo announced and Tom waved him off, “Sure sure. You don’t have to tell me.” He stated as Shizuo just shrugged and walked off. 

 

With a sigh, Tom moved to put the pans in the pantry, but was shocked when he met a pair of red eyes, “Ah!”

 

“Shh!” Izaya covered his mouth with a glare, “You want him to know I am here?”

 

“You had to hide there of all places?” Tom asked as Izaya gave him a slightly offended look, “Huh? Where else is there to hide? I couldn’t go upstairs without him seeing me!” he whispered loudly.

 

“Tom-san! Are you okay in there?” Called Shizuo as the two men quickly tensed. “Yeah!” Tom answered before looking back at Izaya and passing him the cans, “Just stay quiet.”

 

“I have been this whole time until you screamed in my face.” Izaya shot back at Tom scratched his head, “Yeah sorry about that.”

 

The two paused again, their nerves completely shot, as Tom moved to close the door quickly when he heard the bathroom door open. Moving to put the fatty tuna in the fridge, he was greeted with Shizuo’s intimidating stare. “Y-Yes?”

 

“Hm… Nothing at all. What I want to talk about is important, so I’ll wait in the living room.” he stated before walking off. Tom stared at Shizuo’s leaving form as a feeling hit his gut painfully. He was acting strange and slightly distant… which is what he does when he’s been observing something. 

 

With a shaky sigh he glanced at the pantry he knew Izaya was hiding in before moving into the living room and sitting down slowly, avoiding Shizuo’s eyes that were still watching him. Normally, Shizuo’s feature are much softer around Tom and he talks less straightforwardly, so being near Shizuo like this was making him feel more nervous. ‘I feel like a high school boy trying to avoid getting caught by his girlfriend.’ He thought to himself.

 

“So what do you want to talk about?” Tom asked when he finally got his thoughts together and could speak clearly. Shizuo raised a brow at him as he kept on a frown, “Do you think I’m that stupid?” he asked. Tom shook his head as he also frowned, “You know I’ve never thought that of you.”

 

“Then what are you hiding?”

 

Tom instantly froze, his mouth left agape as he tried to regain his composure one more, “Hiding? What makes you think I am hiding something?”

 

“I called your cousins yesterday, she said she and her siblings didn’t come up here… Actually, she said you haven’t talked to her in months.” Shizuo stated, Tom feeling his body freeze up more.

 

“Also… That jacket doesn’t belong to you.” He pointed over to the black coat with the white fur trim on it hanging on the coat rack. “And that fatty tuna in there is the favorite food of the one man I know wears that jacket.”

 

“Shizuo…”

 

“I also couldn’t help but notice that you were just talking in the kitchen to someone.” Shizuo added as he crossed his arms. 

 

“Shizuo, just listen for a minute—“

 

“Where’s he? Where is Izaya?” Shizuo asked suddenly. Tom could hear something in the kitchen fall as he looked at Shizuo, “…You… knew he was here before you noticed that jacket and food.” Tom stated.

 

“You didn’t answer my question.”

 

“I don’t have to.”

 

“Right. you don’t.” Shizuo stood up and moved right past Tom, “I can get him myself.”

 

“Shizuo, please stop!” Tom yelled running into the kitchen where Shizuo was standing near the pantry door, “He’s in here, isn’t he?” 

 

“Shizuo… You need to calm down. You’re not like yourself right now.” Tom held his hands up, approaching slowly as Shizuo glared, “You lied to me!”

 

“I had to!” Tom fought back as he watched Shizuo move to open the door, “Are you still hiding in there? No point now since I know you’re in there, Izaya.” Shizuo yanked the door open, nearly off of its hinges as Izaya tumbled out but was able to catch himself. 

 

“Shizu…uo…” Izaya muttered with wide eyes as he moved away from Shizuo almost instantly, thinking Shizuo was about to punch him. Shizuo let out a sigh as watched Izaya moved near Tom, “I don’t get it… Akane tried to explain it to me, but I still don’t get. Why did you hide him here and lie to me?” Shizuo looked at Tom. Tom couldn’t help but feel the stab in his heart as he saw the betrayal written across the blonde’s face. Izaya too, could feel that as well, because the last he ever wanted to do, was be the cause of conflict between Tom and Shizuo.

 

“I… I had to, Shizuo. I don’t fully know the reason behind it, but I was asked to and I couldn’t say no.” Tom said calmly as Shizuo looked at Izaya who didn’t maintain any eye contact, “You know why, don’t you, Izaya?”

 

Tom glanced at Izaya who looked conflicted before the raven haired man attempted to move out of the kitchen, but was stopped by the blonde. “I’m not letting you go anywhere.”

 

Izaya instantly moved back when Shizuo got closer and looked at Tom who had quickly approached, “Shizuo, I think you should leave. We can talk about this later.”

 

“No. Let’s talk about it now… and Izaya is going to explain everything to me.” 

 

“What, are you going to force me? Beat me to death?” Izaya smiled as he let out a laugh. Tom pulled Izaya back behind him as he stared at Shizuo, “Please just go… I can tell you’ll do something stupid.” Tom stated as he watched Shizuo’s eyes lingering on Izaya, looking as though he was struggling to stay calm.

 

“No, Tom… Let him hit me. I know he wants to.”

 

This was getting bad. Tom knew it… It wouldn’t be long before Izaya would snap. He was already at his breaking point, and it was obvious to Tom that if Shizuo didn’t leave, or if he didn’t get Izaya out of view, then things would take a turn for the worse.

 

“I don’t want to hit you, you flea.” Shizuo finally spoke up as Izaya frowned and glared, “Then go away. I hate you.”

 

“Izaya.” Tom looked over at Izaya who kept a straight face. Tom knew better… He knew that Izaya was just putting up a front and was going to break any second if not careful. 

 

“Like I care. I hate you just as much… Maybe even more.” Shizuo glared as well. Tom felt the flinching of Izaya’s body before the raven man spoke again, “Then why don't you leave?”

 

“I want answers.” 

 

“Shizuo, please just go.” Tom pleaded as he kept Izaya behind him. He hated this… He never thought he’d be telling Shizuo to go way like this… 

 

Shizuo stared at the two before letting out a loud curse, startling both men in the kitchen, “Fuck! This is pissing me off! No one is telling me a damn thing!”

 

“Shizuo…”

 

“Whatever.” Shizuo let out as he turned on his heels. Tom kept his mouth shut tight as Izaya watched with wide eyes. He couldn’t exactly decipher when Shizuo had walked out and when Tom had began falling to the floor. “Damnit.”

 

“Tom…” Izaya whispered as he took a step back from the man. He looked at Tom’s back as he cursed at himself and moved to storm out of the kitchen. “Izaya, where are you—“

 

“I’m going to get him back.” 

 

“What?” Tom was looking at him in confusion (and mostly pain) as Izaya turned to look at him with a guilty frown, “I can’t live the rest of my life knowing I made you betray him.” Was all Izaya said before he stormed out of the house, ignoring any of Tom’s pleads for him not to follow after Shizuo.

 

He didn’t care anymore. Sure, he didn’t want to face Shizuo… Especially not after reading that old letter. But he knew he needed to. “Shizuo!” He yelled out at the blonde male who wasn’t that far down the street. When he was ignored, Izaya called again before growling and picking up a nearby rock, “Listen to me you stupid protozoan!” Izaya snapped in agitation as he threw the rock right at Shizuo’s head. The second Shizuo stopped in his footsteps made Izaya smirk slightly, “Got him…” he whispered. 

 

“Shit, you’re always pissing me off! You asked me to leave, now you want me to talk to you?!” Shizuo abruptly turned around as Izaya was approaching him with a frown, “I refuse to let you hurt Tom.”

 

“What?” Shizuo gave him another confused stare, trying to understand why Izaya was seemingly now protecting Tom; the last person Shizuo thought Izaya would stand up for.

 

“I’ll explain everything to you if you go back and see him.” Izaya stated, crossing his arms, “You know him more than me. You know he wouldn’t keep something from you if there was no real reason to.” 

 

“You—“

 

“Please, Shizuo. Tom doesn’t deserve to be hurt like this… he did nothing wrong.” Izaya nearly pleaded. Izaya did feel ashamed as Shizuo stood there with wide eyes. 

 

All that Izaya could think about was the fact that the very man he was scared of, loved, and dreamed of… stood right in front of him. The same man Shiki made sure to plant in his mind every day, and made sure to get across to him that Shizuo would never love him. 

 

Ever.

 

Not wanting to see Shizuo’s face, he instantly turns back around moves to go back in the house as he tries to ignore Shizuo’s footsteps behind him. It didn’t take long until he could smell the strong aura of cigarette smoke. Instantly, something hit Izaya roughly, and again he felt like he was falling, “I missed that smell…” He accidentally stated out loud.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Nothing. I was talking about the barbecue smell from the neighbor.” he glanced at the neighbor who was indeed cooking barbecue at the moment. He heard Shizuo hum as they entered the house, Tom turning to them in slight surprise, “Shizuo?”

 

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Izaya sighed moving but stopped when Tom shook his head, “No. You’re alright. You shouldn’t be moving too much anyway.” 

 

About to argue, he gave in and walked past Tom to go into the living room and sit down, watching the two men in the hallway talk. He didn’t quite catch what all was being said, but he could tell that Shizuo had apologized and they both shared a friendly hug. At that, Izaya couldn’t help but smile slightly but that smile instantly disappeared when the two entered the living room. 

 

Izaya watched the two sit down and silence hit the air. Honestly, Izaya wanted them to start talking but he knew if he didn't say anything… They’d be sitting there all day, “You two have a way of making things even more awkward.” 

 

“Ah… Sorry…” Tom spoke up as Shizuo stayed quiet but did look at Izaya, who instantly looked away on reflex to Tom. 

 

“Shizuo… How did you know about Izaya being here?” Tom asked as Izaya kept his eyes on Tom, since he could still feel Shizuo’s eyes burning into him. 

 

“Akane apparently has talked to Izaya… I found out a few days back when she was texting someone about Izaya’s location. Of course, I’m not her guardian so I couldn’t just take her phone. When I saw her leaving this house some days afterward, it came as a hunch.” Shizuo finally moved his eyes from Izaya who gave an inaudible sigh of pure relief from being freed from those eyes. 

 

“I have to admit, you’ve become a lot more observant.” Tom stated as he looked at Izaya who was looking anywhere but at Shizuo. 

 

“…Hey Tom, can I have a moment with Izaya?” Shizuo asked, Izaya abruptly turning his head to Shizuo then to Tom in bafflement. Tom glanced at Izaya and gave him an apologetic expression before standing up, “I actually need to go out and buy some things. Try not to kill each other.” Tom waved as Izaya glared at Tom’s back all the way until the man closed the door behind him.

 

How dare he leave him with the blonde… 

 

“Izaya.” Izaya jumped at his name being called until looking away towards the seat Tom had been sitting in. He heard the blonde sigh before the seat next to him suddenly dipped. Freezing up, he was about to move away until a hand touched his shoulder, “Look at me for once, will you? It’s rude not to look at the person speaking to you.”

 

Izaya scoffed as he kept his eyes away from the man and crossed his arms, mouth still shut tight. Another sigh from the blonde hit the air again as the blond moved to gently touched Izaya’s cheek and turned his head towards him, much to Izaya’s shock and dismay.

 

“What?”

 

“Look at me.”

 

“I kinda don’t have the choice right now.” Izaya frowned as he fought the blush trying to creep on his face. Feeling somewhat too close to Shizuo, he pushed the male’s hand away, “Let go.”

 

“Then look at me!”

 

“What is it you want to talk about, Shizuo!” Izaya snapped. He watched the man’s slightly wide eyes stare at him before he went back to the solemn expression he had before, “Akane told me about the plan.”

 

Izaya paused for a slight moment before shrugging and leaning back on the couch, “and?”

 

“There you go, avoiding my eyes again.” Shizuo muttered. Izaya turned his head to the man and glared, “There. I am looking at you, happy?”

 

“Sort of?” Shizuo commented, throwing Izaya completely off guard as his eyes widened. Then suddenly, he caught the small smirk from Shizuo, making him glare again, “Damn you.”

 

“I actually caught you off guard. That’s a first.”

 

“Get to the point, Shizuo.” Izaya looked away again as Shizuo gave up on even trying to make him look at him. Shizuo didn’t want to admit it, but he missed hearing that nickname…

 

“The plan… I’m trying to figure out what you’re planning.” 

 

“I am only following the rules given to me.” Izaya replied as he stood up to grab his ringing phone.

 

“You can’t answer that later?” Shizuo frowned as Izaya frown as well and lifted the phone to his ear, “Hello?”

 

“I-Izaya! You need to help them!” Izaya heard through the phone, quickly recognizing it as Akane’s voice. He furrowed his brows as he listened carefully, “Akane? What’s wrong?” he noticed Shizuo suddenly sitting up and looking at him intently.

 

“Shiki has Manami and Kine! He’s already on route to get both your sisters!” Akane replied back in a scared voice as Izaya’s eyes widened, “W-Wait! Where are you?!”

 

“I’m hiding. Shiki sent some men after me…”

 

“I’ll come and—“

 

“No! Go help Kururi and Mairu! They’re the ones who are in danger! Please!—Ah!” Izaya’s eyes widened as the phone cut off suddenly after her scream. Dropping his phone he moved to the door, ignoring the pain from his sudden fast movements. 

 

“Izaya! What’s going on?”

 

Izaya shook his head as he frantically fumbled to unlocked the door, though his hands were shaky. Shizuo tried to ask again only for Izaya to tell him to “Shut up” as he continued to struggle to open the door.

 

“Izaya!” Shizuo snapped, “Tell me what’s going on! You can’t even open the door!”

 

“I can’t talk right now! They’re all in danger!” Izaya snapped back as he finally got the door, but was stopped when Shizuo grabbed his wrist, “Let me go!”

 

“I’m in this just as much as you, Izaya! I won’t let you go anywhere alone in the condition your in. You’re too weak to fight!”

 

“Who said I was weak!?”

 

“I did because you can’t pull open a door!” Shizuo raised his voice louder as Izaya suddenly grew quiet, shaking his head as he looked at Shizuo fully for the first time since the man had gotten here, “Shiki took my friends and now he’s after my sisters. Akane suddenly screamed before the phone when off and now…I… I need to help them.”

 

“You can’t save them all just by yourself.” Shizuo stated.

 

“I’ll try.” Izaya shot as he tried to pull away, but to no avail. “Not without me.” 

 

The two stared long and hard at each other before Izaya finally gave in and got into Shizuo’s car without too much of a fight. Though his mind was trying to figure out why he was even allowing himself to be so close to the man, one thing was weighing heavily on his mind and heart… 

 

 

“…Please let them all be safe.” He whispered, missing Shizuo’s brief glance in his direction. What he didn’t miss, was Shizuo taking one hand off of the steering wheel to gently grab Izaya’s hand and squeeze it, almost as if letting Izaya know that he wasn’t alone in the upcoming battle.

 

Too tired to even pull away or even wonder why Shizuo had grabbed his hand in the first place, he just held Shizuo’s hand even tighter as he closed his eyes and tried to relax. “They are fine.” He heard Shizuo after a minute or two. Izaya opened his eyes to looked out the window at the way they seemed to be flying through the streets easily, as though no one was around them. 

 

“…I hope they are.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm day late... X D sorry! There may also be a lot of typos so I do apologize.

“Shiki-sama…The preparations have been made. We will begin the fast download process now.” 

 

“Have Shizuo and Izaya entered the premises?”

 

“Yes, sir. They’re still trying to find the entrance though.” 

 

“Good enough. Start phase 1 as soon as it is downloaded… I want them to be affected the minute those two walk into that room. How does that sound my sweet Akane?”

 

“Why don’t you untie me and I’ll show you.”

 

“I can’t do that.”

 

“Tch.”

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

“Are you sure this is the place, Izaya?” Shizuo asked quietly as he looked quizzically at the building in front of them.

 

“I am sure.”

 

“We can’t even get in. We’ve been driving around this for nearly an hour.” Shizuo stated in small frustration, though he did hide it, knowing it’ll make Izaya more nervous than he already was. 

 

“Just stop. I’ll drive.” Izaya muttered, sitting up with a frown. Shizuo glanced at Izaya before slowing the car down and parking to the side, careful to avoid the slew of cars that seemed to past them as if they weren’t even there. “This road is dangerous…” Shizuo muttered as Izaya gave a small roll of his eyes, “You just can’t drive.”

 

“I can drive. You got here alive, right?” Shizuo shot back as Izaya glanced at Shizuo, but looked away nearly instantly, “Just let me drive.” He stated before opening the door to get out. Shizuo stared at the the closing door before moving to get out. Out of habit, he stood by the door and held it open, earning a confused expression from Izaya, “Why are you just standing there?”

 

“Ah… It’s a bad habit for me to hold the door open.” Shizuo replied, earning an even more confused expression before the raven got into the car, “I thought that was something you do for women. You do that for men too?”

 

“Depends on the person.” Shizuo hummed a response as he closed the door after Izaya and walked to the other side of the car. 

 

Izaya on the other hand was trying to fight the blush creeping onto his face again. It was beginning to bug him what Shizuo meant by, “Depends on the person.” Shizuo couldn’t possibly hold door open for just any guy, right? And Shizuo did say that it depended on the person… So doesn’t that mean he deliberately held the door open for Izaya?

 

“Izaya?”

 

“Right.” Izaya’s shoulder jerked a little bit as he started the car back up and looked at the back before slowly merging into the now suddenly slow traffic. 

 

“Again, are you sure it’s the right place?”

 

“Yes. You just kept missing the entrance.” Izaya replied calmly as Shizuo gave him a questioning look, “Why didn’t you say anything, then?”

 

“I tried. You failed.” 

 

Shizuo gave a loud sigh as Izaya glanced in his direction before refocusing his eyes on the road. Distracted for a second, he jerked the car a lane over away from a speeding car, causing the blonde next to him to sit up with mild shock, “What are you doing?!”

 

“It was that car’s fault!” Izaya shot at Shizuo who let another sigh, this time in relief, as he sat back, “Any damage to this car would cost me thousands.”

 

“This car isn’t even that special.” Izaya commented as Shizuo gave a small frown, “My brother got me this car.”

 

Izaya looked at Shizuo before letting out a sigh of his own and staring at the street in front of him, “You’re a lot calmer now… Still a hot-head though.”

 

“Hmm… 5 years is a lot of time for a person to change.” Shizuo looked at Izaya intently as Izaya avoided his eyes completely and frowned and trying not to show any emotion, as he knew Shizuo proved to be better at reading others, “Is it that you changed in 5 years… or that you changed because of me not being here for 5 years?” Izaya muttered, not meaning for Shizuo to hear it, but he was in a small car after all…

 

“Why do you do that?” Shizuo asked as Izaya turned into the entrance they’d been looking for, “Do what?”

 

“You say stuff to put yourself down and make yourself feel worse.” 

 

“You… don’t know me that well, Shizuo. After all… its been 5 years.” Izaya sighed as he tried to ignore Shizuo’s lingering and judging eyes.

 

“…You too, Izaya. You’ve changed too.. in a good way.” Shizuo stated, catching Izaya off guard once again as he turned his head to Shizuo. Shaking his head, he parked the car to the side, “We’re here.” He stated before moving to exit out, but not before Shizuo moved to grab his wrist. Startled, Izaya turned around with an attempt to pull away, “What is it?!”

 

Shizuo too even looked startled as he let go and shook his head. He didn’t know what is was, but seeing Izaya’s back as he moved away so fast made him feel weird… Like he would lose Izaya again for much longer than 5 years. 

 

Still being stared at by Izaya, he moved to get out of the car, not seeing the faint blush that had crossed Izaya’s face as the raven male closed the driver’s door behind him. 

 

Izaya shook his head at the thoughts that were beginning to surface. He really did hate this. He hated that Shizuo could just make him do the impossible, just with his stare and presence alone.

 

“Watch out!” Izaya jumped at Shizuo’s yell before feeling his body being jerked back, his wide red eyes watching the white Awakusu car flash by. It took him a few minutes to register that Shizuo had grabbed him and pressed his back flush against the man’s chest. With his face turning bright red, Izaya instantly moved away and started to make his way to the Awakusu entrance. 

 

He was cursing at himself. One, for once again letting Shizuo make him feel so… strange. And two, he was supposed to be focused on saving his friends and sisters… 

 

He gave a small glance back to see Shizuo right behind him. With another small blush he looked away and began to focus on the task at hand.

 

“What am I? A high school girl?” He thought to himself with an agitated sigh.

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

“Shiki, this has gone too far. You said you wouldn’t actually use that program on them! What if it fails?” Akane yelled at the man sitting in his couch. Shiki looked in her direction before smirking and standing up causing Akane to instantly go into defense mode, “Don’t get any closer.”

 

“The program will be an innocent test run. You didn’t think you’d actually get away with making a plan of your own, did you?” Shiki asked, leaning down to the girl who was tied up tightly and surrounded by two men to keep her from escaping. Akane didn’t respond, earning an even darker smirk from the man, “You truly are a careless girl.”

 

“Don’t run that test on them. It could fail… they could get stuck in that machine.” Akane spoke up. Shiki hummed before moving to pick up a mysterious black bag, “This here… Is a body bag. I’m sure you already know its reason…” Akane instantly paled as the man only continued to speak, “Our doctors have effectively been able to get six people to volunteer to allow us to run experiments on them… but of course, this meant taking their life.”

 

“You’re a sick monster.”

 

“I’m not done. See… These six people happen to be previous members of the dollars who have either seemingly became Shizuo’s stalkers, or even Izaya’s stalkers. When they heard about this project, they jumped for the chance.”

 

“So you’re trying to make an excuse for murdering people? What did you do to them?” Akane glared as Shiki grinned and placed the bag in front of her, the girl attempting to kick it away as its foul stench reached her nose, “After changing their appearance, we implanted a brain into their bodies and even gave medicine to three of them, effectively giving them super human strength. In that bag, is the remaining of their—“

 

“Don’t tell me. I don’t need to know what you did to their bodies, you disgusting creep.” Akane spat as she paled even more, the stench still strong. Moving her body back farther in an attempt to get away from the bag, she kept her glare on Shiki, “Why are you doing this? What is the point?”

 

“You’ll see in time…”

 

“You… are a monster. No, monsters are kinder than you. Satan.” Akane spat as Shiki only chuckled in response. “Your insults entertain me more than they offend me.” 

 

Akane watched the white suited man turn to leave the room he had kept her stuck in. Glancing over, she noticed the small television screens and took not of how they each were turned to a certain security camera. On one of them, she could see Izaya and Shizuo. She stared at the screen for a moment before she saw them being cut off. Turning, she took note of Shiki with a remote in his hand, still wearing a smirk.

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

 

“Walking into here… You sure they won’t notice…”

 

“You’re a lot more of a scaredy cat too, Shizuo.” Izaya answered as he looked at the hesitant expression on the blonde’s face that instantly changed into a more sterner expression, “I’m not. It’s just that this is dangerous. Us being here could only make our… your friends more likely to be hurt.”

 

“Shiki is not one to be hesitant with, Shizuo. Besides, you can use that superhuman strength of yours.” Izaya muttered before starting to walk even faster than Shizuo, becoming suddenly quiet. Seeing that Izaya was going to start ignoring him, Shizuo grabbed the shorter male’s wrist gently, once again, earning a other glare, “What now?”

 

“We can’t just walk around so carelessly like this. I’m pretty sure they know we are here.”

 

“Then just stay behind.” Izaya rolled his eyes, moving forwards but being stopped once again, “Be serious, Izaya!”

 

“I am being serious!”

 

“No you aren’t!” Shizuo snapped back, “You normally would have already had something planned!”

 

“How am I supposed to have something already planned for a situation that I didn’t even know about?” Izaya snapped even louder before glaring more darkly than he had been, “and I ‘normally’? Again, it’s been 5 years, Heiwajima. What do you think I was doing? Planning for the day Shiki would kidnap my friends once I’ve returned to Ikebukuro? Do a favor, and just leave me alone. You hate me right? So why are you even trying to be near me?” Izaya spilled before turning abruptly down a random dark hall without watching where he was going.

 

It took quite a moment for Shizuo to register the raven’s words to him before realizing said man had run off. About to go after him, he took a step forward but before he knew it, the door to the had already slammed shut. “How did…” He looked around for a moment before moving to open the door but of course, it was locked. “Damnit, that’s why he shouldn’t have run off.” Shoo cursed as he took a small step back, about to kick open the door.

 

“Shizu-chan~” Shizuo froze in his movement as the voice reached his ears. Confused, he turned around t see nothing. He knew that couldn’t have been Izaya. He hasn’t even called him by that name ever since seeing him, nor would he have been able to pop up after the door closed behind him. 

 

Hearing it again, he moved towards the direction of the voice, keeping his eyes in front of him incase something strange happened. He ignored the nervous feeling that sunk into his stomach as the voice only got louder the closer he got to a strange door. 

 

“Come on Izaya… I know you can do better~” Came a more deeper voice.

 

“I won’t say it again—“ Shizuo jumped when he heard what sounding like a slap, fill his ears. He still wasn't near the door but he could hear the talking loud and clear, 

 

“Say his name.”

 

“…Shizu… chan.”

 

“Say it the way you used to. I know you can…” 

 

When Shizuo finally reached the door, he moved to turn the knob but of course, it was locked. Growling, he let out a quiet curse before a gold and black key seems to appear right next to his foot. Staring at said key inquisitively, he reached down to pick it up and used it to attempt to unlock the door. Sure enough, the door opened instantly with a small “click”

 

Instantly, Shizuo was nearly knocked out of wind as he peered into the bright room. Only a few words to really leave his mouth, “What… Is this?”

 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

When Izaya had run off, he hadn’t realized that he fell right into a trap that he should have considered before running off.

 

He watched with wide eyes as the metal door came down fast with a loud bump when it hit the ground. Moving to pound against the metal door, he stopped when the sound of screaming reached his ears. Confused as to who it was, but knowing it could have been Akane, he walked towards the sound as he tried to watch his surroundings at the same time. Shiki was capable of anything after all… He knew just how to catch Izaya off guard. 

 

Though he knew Shizuo could handle himself incase he needed to fight, Izaya couldn’t quite shake the feeling of worry for the blonde. “It’s almost as if Shiki’s already got Shizuo wrapped around his finger…” he muttered as turned to the sound of shuffling behind him. 

 

Darkness. 

 

Izaya furrowed his brows as he stared on into the darkness before turning back to where he was walking, only to let out a gasp when he came face to face with the man he’d just been muttering about, “Sh-Shiki.”

 

“You have always been easy to startle.” Shiki smirked as Izaya took a few steps back as he glared, keeping his mouth closed. 

 

“What? Are you not happy to see me?”

 

Izaya glared more before hearing another shrill scream, only for this scream to sound more constricted, more so than the last scream. Izaya watched Shiki smirk grow before noticing that Shiki was standing directly in front the door that scream had come from, “What are you doing to them?” Izaya asked.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

If looks could kill, Izaya would have made Shiki die on spot. Too bad that’s not how things go…

 

“Oh, I’m not interested in hurting your friends or sisters. Trust me… They’re around here somewhere. Just not in this room.” 

 

“Is that Akane who’s in there?” Izaya asked more coldly as he kept a straight face, “Friend, sister, or not. I won’t just let you hurt her.” 

 

Shiki raised a brow at the raven before chuckling and leaning down near Izaya, causing the shorter male to grimace at how close he was, “Oh? Are you trying to play hero now? If you really want to know, Akane is also somewhere else. This room is nothing for you to worry about—“ Izaya couldn’t listen anymore. 

 

Ignoring the older man, he nearly pushed past him as he went to open that door but not before Shiki said something else, “Are you sure you want to go in there?” Izaya again ignored as he turned the knob anyway and entered the room, “Well… I warned you. Ah… Looks like I need tend to another matter.” Shiki smirked even more as he turned to walk away. Izaya was about to turn back but the door had already closed behind him, the room completely dark and void of any source of light… that is until a booming voice startled him.

 

“PSYCHEDELIC DREAMS 002-1. START”

 

Suddenly, Izaya was blinded completely by a bright light and the next thing he knew, his eyes were starting to shut on their own, his body felt like lead though he felt arms quickly moved to catch him. He couldn’t quite see who it was, but he did notice pink eyes looking down on him before everything went dark.

 

“PYSCHE ORIHARA. DELIC HEIWAJIMA 001-2 DOWNLOAD COMPLETE. MOTION APPROVED. ACTIVATED”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter... I know it probably seems rushed at the end and there may a lot of typos in this chapter too, but I do hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> I will be writing a sequel to be posted next Sunday, so stay tuned!

“What… Is this…” Was all that Shizuo could muster as he walked into the blinding room. The room was large, almost giving off a empty depressing feeling, as the only thing in the room was a chair situated in the middle of the room and an overly large screen perched on the wall a couple feet behind the chair. 

 

But it wasn’t the room that shocked him… It was the projection on the large flat screen. It showed Izaya sitting in a chair awfully similar to the empty one Shizuo had been looking at, looking nearly out of it. The was movements of the camera, seemingly hiding the man talking to Izaya from view. 

 

“Izaya, why don’t you look at the camera?” Said the deep voice. Izaya was currently looking at the ground, making his hair cover his face completely. The raven’s arms were tied behind the seat and his usual jacket appeared thrown across the floor near the chair. 

 

“Look up, Orihara or I’ll have to punish you again.”

 

The black hair man shivered visibly before he looked up as told. Shizuo wouldn’t admit it, but this would be the first time he ever really felt every bone in his body chill. Izaya’s face looked completely… different. Though the raven had a blindfold on, his mouth was mildly agape, showing a badly bruised lip. A few scratched were visible on his face, and Shizuo could tell that under the blindfold, one of his eyes were black. 

 

“You really do look wonderful like that… I wonder what else i should do to you.” The black haired man again tensed up before shaking his head when he could tell that the other man was coming near him, “St…o…p…” Shizuo couldn’t help but grimace at how week Izaya’s voice was. 

 

“Stop? I haven’t done anything to you… yet… Hmm…” Shizuo watched a pale hand moved from near the camera to untie Izaya’s hands and then grab one of Izaya’s forearms, causing the raven male to let out a loud gasp, “Ah. I’m sorry. I forgot you were injured there…” The pale hand only seemed to tighten its grip as he went on, despite the pain written across the raven’s face. Eventually, he let the arm go but not without tugging on it roughly before letting it fall nearly lifelessly back to the raven’s side. “So Izaya, it’s your choice today… What should we do?—Don’t shake your head, that’s not a valid response. Quick, make your decision before I decided for myself.” 

 

Suddenly, the screen went pitch black as Shizuo stood there without any movement. Right now, he couldn’t even think straight… There were too many things happening in his mind.

 

“Sorry that I couldn’t continue the movie. I want to save the rest for later.” Came a voice. Shizuo instantly recognized as he turned around to the man in white walking up to him. “Who are you?”

 

“Heh…” The man smirked before snapping his fingers, and before Shizuo could register the events, he found himself pinned down by multiple men, one of the men used his heavy weight against Shizuo’s chest, effectively knocking the wind out of him but not heavy enough to knock him unconscious.

 

“I can’t believe how easy it was to catch you.” The man laughed as he moved so that he could look down at Shizuo, who trying get as much oxygen as he could, which the man seemed to notice, “Oh? Is it that you can’t breathe? i do apologize…” he sighed before he crossed his arms, “Here I’ll make it easier… Drop it.” Confused as to what he meant he tried to turn his but instantly focused his eyes on what appeared to be a bag filled with bricks. Realizing what they were trying to do as the man who was on his chest got up and moved, he quickly tried hard to move his body, but the force that was previously on his chest had made him dizzy and slightly weaker than normal.

 

“Don’t worry… This won’t kill you.” Came the same voice before the bag of bricks dropped onto his chest, and before Shizuo could really fully rester what had just happened, he already passed out into darkness…

 

———————————————————————————————————————

I have no place being here. 

No… Not anymore.

———————————————————————————————————————

 

“CLEAR.”

 

Red eyes opened slowly, taking in his surroundings and feelings… 

 

Though Izaya knew he should be jumping up right now, he couldn’t. He felt strangely calm… As if he just woke up from a dream and everything he knew in his life before was only that; A Dream.

 

“Ah… You’re awake~” Izaya turned his head slowly to the direction of the voice. He couldn’t quite make out the face due to his blurred vision, but he did take note of what appeared to be two people: one wearing a pink and white jacker; the other wearing more close to a suit, that was also pink and white as well. 

 

“Psyche… I don’t think he can see us right now.”

 

“That makes it even better!” The person named, ‘psyche’ replied. Izaya instantly went into a panic as he tried to move away from the approaching person, but his body was much too weak to even move just a finger.

 

“Don’t be scared of us, Iza-Iza! We’re going to take good care of you— Delic, release the freeze on his body.” Izaya wasn’t sure what had happened, but after whoever it was spoke those words, his body instantly began to feel the way they should. Though his vision was still blurred, Izaya took this as the chance to move… but then his arms were instantly pinned against the flat surface he was just laying on, “I’m sorry, but we cannot allow you to move.” Said the one holding him down, Delic. 

 

“If you calm down Izaya… I might even ask Delic to clear your vision, or are you going to be content with just a moveable body?” Asked the same teasing voice that was nearly identical to Izaya’s, which threw the raven slightly off guard, but calmed down when he noticed the hands on his arms beginning to tighten. 

 

“So… Would you like to see now?” He was asked a short moment later, earning a small nod from Izaya. 

 

Not even a second later, his vision had already cleared up but suddenly, he wished both that had stayed visually impaired and that he could wakeup from whatever this is because it should not be possible to see himself… 

 

“The shock on your face is kind cute~” The man with his face smiled brightly as Izaya frowned for a moment until realization hit him. If that was supposed to be him then… 

 

He turned around slowly to see Shizuo’s face but he was smart enough to know that wasn’t really Shizuo. Starting to once again freak out, Izaya reached into his jeans to get a small knife and turn to attempt to stab the look-alike behind him. When the blonde let him go, Izaya instantly shot away from the two men, still pointing the knife, “Who… Who are you two?”

 

“Heheh~ Let us get to that later. Master wants us to show you something, right Delic?” 

 

Izaya watched as his lookalike changed his smile into a smirk as his blonde counterpart moved towards Izaya. Before he knew it, he once again saw darkness…

 

———————————————————————————————————————

I should have run while I could

As it began to pour… 

———————————————————————————————————————

 

“Shizuo~ You can wake up now. See… Those bricks didn’t kill you after all.” She let out a pained grunt at the voice as his eyes slowly opened, instantly blinded by the bright light in his eyes. Squeeing his eyes shut, he grit his teeth at the pain in is chest, “Can’t… Breathe…”

 

“Don’t worry. For right now, I just need you to open your mouth for me.”

 

Shizuo kept his mouth closed as he shook his head, a frown set in his face. His eyes darkened at the man looking down at him, though he couldn’t glare with the bright light over him. 

 

“I know I can’t treat you the way I have Izaya because you’re physically superior, but I will not hesitate to deliver much more torture to you than I did him.” 

 

Freezing, Shizuo’s eyes widened despite the bright light, but he didn’t open his mouth as he stared at the man who smirked, “Oh, you figured it out just now? Yes.. that was me talking to Izaya in that video.” 

 

Growling, Shizuo moved to try to punch the man, but he found that his hands were tightly strapped to the table he was laying on. 

 

“Did you really think I’d let you just do whatever you want… Oh well, I can use the syringe after all…” Shizuo’s eyes widened as Shiki held up the needle in his hand. In shock, he watched a green liquid fall from the needle to a piece of clothing that was next to Shizuo, now giving off smoke. Instantly going into a panic, Shizuo shook his head frantically as Shiki ignored him and shot him without any hesitance with the liquid. 

 

Shizuo let out a loud yell in response to the burning of the liquid that soared through his body, unable to fight off the pain. 

 

“I know it burns badly, but you’ll get used to it. Izaya did so himself… I’m sure you can too.” Shiki stated as Shizuo let out short gasps, the pain still there but not as bad as a second ago.

 

“What… Why are you doing this?”

 

“Uh uh, Heiwajima-san. You are not the one who should be asking questions came the chuckle that suddenly seem to put a certain amount of fear into him, “I didn’t do anything to you. Nor did Izaya…”

 

“So you care about Izaya?”

 

“…” Shizuo kept his mouth closed as Shiki watched the blonde in amusement. Shiki nodded his head as thought he just got an idea before moving to press something that pushed the table Shizuo was strapped to upward so that he was in the sitting up position. Doing so, made Shizuo’s chest hurt again even more, but he was able to hold in the sharp gasps of breath.

 

 

“It’s okay to admit it… I already know your feelings for him. Too bad you lost him to your monstrous ability.” Shiki laughed as Shizuo suddenly felt guilt eating at his bones. Shaking his head, he continued to try to fight off the pain, “I… I didn’t lose him.”

 

“You didn’t? Right, you didn’t… but you alms killed him, right?” Shiki tilted his head as Shizuo’s eyes widened before he grit his teeth, “No…”

“I want you to understand that you and Izaya are mine… Kind of like my dolls. Just as I made him bow down to me, I plan on doing the same to you.” Shiki stated as Shizuo glared, though it looked more like he was scared than glaring, “That will never happen.”

 

“Oh, we’ll see just as soon as that medicine kicks in. While that happens, I may even go and play with Izaya some…” Shiki let out a booming laugh as Shizuo felt his blood run cold at his words before seeing the man begin to walk away.

 

Suddenly, the room turned into a whirlwind and the light above him seemed to tuned into multiple colors all in one. “Izaya…” He subconsciously whispered before the room became freeing cold and once again everything grew dark for Shizuo… 

 

———————————————————————————————————————

The temperature drops,

at the sound of your name.

———————————————————————————————————————

 

When he woke up again, he was in what looked like the city he knew to well: Ikebukuro. But he knew better than to think this was case entirely.

 

“So you’re up…” Izaya jerked his head around to the man who had his face. Frowning, he took a step from the two men behind him as a grin quickly formed on the raven’s face, “What, are you still scared?”

 

“Who are you? No… What are you?”

 

“Rude.” the raven frowned at Izaya before approaching him until they were nearly nose to nose, “I’m just a figment of your personality. Psyche is what you can cal me if you really must know. Over there is Delic.” 

 

Izaya moved his eyes from Psyche to Delic who wasn’t really paying attention to the two. “And he’s…”

 

“—Supposed to be a figment of Shizuo’s personality. Sadly, I got stuck with him instead of Tsugaru.” Psyche pulled away from Izaya as the said man gave a confused stare, “Th-there’s more?”

 

“Of course. Just two isn’t that simple.” Psyche giggled happily as Izaya suddenly realized something as he looked around. “Psyche… and Delic.” He whispered as Psyche tilted his head at the man whispering to himself, “psychedelic means something relating to drugs that produce hallucinations… that means…”

 

“Ooh~ you are quite sharp, Iza-Iza.” Psyche grinned, giggling again as Delic moved to quietly stand near the raven, “You’re exactly right. What you’re seeing around you, except for us, is merely an hallucination… but don’t be deceived, we are merely in the past is all.”

 

“What?”

 

Psyche raised his hands as he snapped his fingers, shocking Izaya when they suddenly found themselves in an alley way of Ikebukuro. “Just pay attention… I want to see if you can remember this day… Ah, where’d Delic go? Stay here will you~” Psyche giggled before running off to find Delic.

 

About to question what he meant before psyche had ran off, Izaya was cut off when a familiar shout reached his ears. 

 

“IIIIIIIIIIZAAAAAAYYYAAAAAAA!!!” Izaya moved towards the edge of the alley way to looked down the street from where the voice was coming from. Suddenly feeling deja vu, he watched as he saw himself running right into the alley way with Shizuo coming right after him.

 

“A dead end… I guess I have you now Izaya-kun~” Came Shizuo’s pissed voice that was making the effort of trying to sound nice, but failing.

 

“Oh someone Shizu-chan! Can’t we end this for now~” 

 

“Like hell. I am going to finish you off!” Shoo growled before swinging the swinging the sign he had at Izaya, but the informant easily dodge it, “Whoops! Shizu-chan, you almost hurt me.” 

 

“Shut up. and didn’t I tell you to stop calling me that?” 

 

“Heh. You'd think that after all these years since high school you’d stop asking me the same dumb old questions and come up with something new.” 

 

Izaya did remember this day vividly. If he had to give the day a name; he’d likely call it “The touch” and as embarrassing as that sounds, he doesn’t know what else to call it. He watched as his former self reached into his own pocket and moved right at the blonde who stood his ground, ready to hit back. 

 

Right, this day was when Izaya was a bit desperate for the blonde’s touch… and maybe even a little intoxicated. 

 

“You son of a—“ 

 

“Haha, I got you Shizu-chan!” the informant cheered readily as he looked at the work he just succeeded at doing: Cutting Shizuo’s shirt open… once again.

 

“This was from my brother!” SHizuo snapped as he moved to swing the sign. Waiting for the right moment, the informant jumped on to the sign and was able to lunged at Shizuo. Shizuo quickly moved to the side but still Izaya was able to successfully lodge his switchblade at Shizuo’s clothing again.

 

Watching, Izaya let out a slight sigh… He really was drunk and set on getting Shizuo topless. That… he would never admit or tell anyone about.

 

“Would stop, damn flea!” Shizuo snapped even louder as the informant only laughed in response before placing a hand on Shizuo’s chest before pushing him back, blood covering his hand from the cut he’d given the blonde. Shizuo moved to pick up the sign he lodged into the pavement as Izaya turned on his heals and nearly disappeared instantly but of course, not without Shizuo right on his tail.

 

Izaya watched them disappear before jumping at Psyche’s sudden proximity, “What the…!”

 

“Eh… Shiki is right, you are easy to scare.”

 

“Screw you.Where’d you run off two and why’d you show me this…” Izaya glared as Psyche looked at Delic who looked as if he just scolded.

 

“Delic here ran off to flirt, that’s what. And we bought you here because we wanted to know your response to seeing this again after so many years.” Psyche answered as Izaya stared for a moment before looking away.

 

“Delic, what do you think?”

 

“Izaya doesn’t have to answer if he doesn’t want to…” Delic replied as Izaya tensed up at the voice, suddenly not able to handle hearing Shizuo’s voice so close to him.

 

“Ah… You’re right, Delili~!”

 

“…Please don’t call me that…”

 

Ignoring Delic, Psyche moved to put his arms around Izaya’s neck, giggling near his ear, “I already know what you think about this anyway…” 

 

Then again, there came the darkness… but this time, Izaya didn’t quite mind it. 

 

“HIBIYA ORIHARA. TSUGARU HEIWAJIMA 002-4 DOWNLOAD COMPLETE. MOTION APPROVED. ACTIVATED” 

 

———————————————————————————————————————

Storm chasing is always a dangerous game,

like a tornado, you swept me off my feet,

and like a blizzard, you chill every bone in me.

———————————————————————————————————————

 

 

How did he even end up in this situation?

 

What had he done to deserve this? No… What has Izaya done to have to be tortured like this? 

 

“Not going to talk, Shizuo?” He stayed still as Shiki’s form walked around him. Shizuo couldn’t quite understand why he couldn’t just throttle the man eight now. he wasn’t tied up at all. he had the ability to get up as of right now… So why?

 

“Come on.. Do it for Izaya.” Shiki squared down so that he could meet Shizuo eye to eye. Reaching out, he lifted Shizuo’s chin up so that Shizuo had no choice but to look into Shiki eyes; nothing but a chill running down his back. 

 

“Say Izaya’s name for me?”

 

“…” Once again keeping his mouth shut he shook his head. Shiki frowned for a moment before nodding and letting Shizuo’s chin go as he stood, “Fine… Don’t say his name, but you’ll regret not calling out for him.” 

 

Not sure what he meant by that, Shizuo opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Not sure why, since if he wanted to he could talk, he just close his mouth back as he decided to stay quiet. Anything he says could be used against him… 

 

“I want you to look at this.” Shiki stated as he used a remote to turn on the television he’d seen before. Once again, he first sees Izaya sitting in that “chair” that had him bound. This time, Izaya didn’t have the blindfold on him and he didn’t look bruised like he did before, but SHizuo did take quick notice of the man’s sickly pale skin and very small body. 

 

“Good morning, Izaya~” Came Shiki’s voice on the screen as Izaya kept his eyes down at his feet. 

 

“It’s been quite a while since you’ve eaten… Maybe if you behave, I’ll feed you hmm~ You’re looking quite frail after all, the last thing we need is for you to develop a disorder.”

 

“…”

 

“So how about we talk about yesterday?” Shiki asked as Izaya on the screen instantly looked even more pale, if that was even possible, and completely n fear. 

 

“Please.. I don’t want to see this…” Shizuo whispered as Shiki gave a small rub on his shoulder, “Just watch…”

 

“How did it feel… Being beaten by Shizuo instead of him returning your love. It must really hurt… How many years has it been?” His on the screen asked as Izaya’s eyes were now completely wide, and Shizuo could tell Izaya was remembering exactly what Shizuo had done to him.

 

“You were stupid for expecting him to love you.”

 

“No…” Izaya whispered back at Shiki as he shook his head. “No? You think that he’s going to come running to you saying he loves you? He hates you, Izaya!”

 

“Stop!” Izaya screamed in responce.

 

“Turn it off.” Shizuo growled as he tried hard to fight the feeling of both anger and guiltiness away, but it was getting worse as he did so. And hearing the words from the screen even without looking didn’t help either… It stabbed him. Every word was stabbing him. 

 

Why was he feeling so weak?

 

“He loathes you. That’s why he can so easily put his hands around your neck…” Shiki’s teasing voice stated towards Izaya. Just at the same time, Shizuo let out a shrill scream at the same time Izaya on the screen did. Though Izaya stayed seated in the chair, and was covering his ears, Shizuo on the other hand moved towards the screen and kicked it with a much force as he could, effectively shutting the television off completely. 

 

“Now look at what you’ve done… Hachimenroppi… Tsukishima, mind coming out please. Look like I’ll need you guys’ help after all.” Shiki sighed as he watched Shizuo suddenly dropping to the ground out of breath, making Shiki smirk even more, “The drugs sure are affecting you more than they did Izaya… What a sight.”

 

“You called us?” Shiki turned to the two he’d just called and gave a grin, “Why… creating you two turned out better than the other four.” he looked over them. One of them, Hachimenroppi Orihara, stood in a outfit much like Izaya except the fur was red and his eyes were a much brighter red than Izaya’s yes (who were closer to a brown). Next to him stood Shizuo’s look-alike, wearing Shizuo’s same clothing with the only difference being the light blue scarf covering his lips. 

 

“I need you to deal with Shizuo. I’m finished with him… He was much easier than I thought.” Ski stated before walking past the two and leaving.

 

Shizuo on the other hand could only really focus on the heat that suddenly came over him. Everything was slightly a blur and standing up was out of the question. Suddenly seeing red he looked down at his hands as his eyes widened. 

 

Blood…. 

 

That was all he could see. It was everywhere. More and more blood… 

 

He then reached out to the pool of blood in front of him, only for it to disappear and show a clear for. When he lifted his hands up, it appeared again. Then, hesitantly he looked as his vest and pants and saw that more blood was on him. It was mind wrecking as he tried to figure out why he was seeing these things… 

 

Even as he let out a shrill scream, ignoring the two moving near him, he knew one thing: He lost his sanity. All he could really remember was what appeared to be blood dripping like rain front of him before everything, for about the third time, everything went dark once again.

 

———————————————————————————————————————

I am left with nothing here…

Empty handed in the rain

———————————————————————————————————————

 

“Iza-Iza! How long are you going to sleep?!” 

 

“Would you stop yelling, he won’t wakeup any faster from your yelling!” 

 

“Hibi-chan! You’re so mean to me…”

 

“Don’t call me that!”

 

“Please don’t fight you two…”

 

Izaya let out a small groan at the voices around him as he moved his head before slowly opening his eyes, trying to adjust to the bright room they were in.

 

“He’s up~”

 

“Psyche, call down…”

 

“Ps-Psyche?” Izaya muttered as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Why do I feel so…” Izaya trailed off as he shook his head.

 

“Feel what?” Psyche moved over to Izaya who looked up at the man with bright pink eyes that were shining in amusement. Izaya couldn’t help but scowl as he glared at the man, “Are you always happy? Every time I turn around, you’re smiling about something… Like you’re too giddy for your own damn good.”

 

“I am you, after all, Iza-Iza. Take a guess. Maybe you’ll remember.” 

 

“Iza… Iza?” Izaya mumbled before suddenly being turned around by Psyche to face three people in the room near him, only one of which he recognized. “I want you to meet Hibi-chan and Tsu-chan!”

 

“Please say their full names.” Delic sighed as Izaya only gave a confused look. 

 

“Hibiya here is kind of a prick, so don’t pay him any mind. Tsugaru is pretty calm but he isn’t shy even if he seems to be.”

 

“Oh, Tsugaru is shy… Just not when you compare him to Tsuki-chan.” Delic replied as Psyche giggled. Izaya sat there feeling dizzy as he looked at the three, “this is… How is it possible?”

 

“Shiki-sama created all 8 of us. We’re like.. Betas.” Psyche answered as Izaya turned to the man in the white jacket, “Created you? and… 8. So there’s two more?”

 

“This isn’t about us. We’re supposed to be doing something here, Psyche.” Hibiya stated loudly as Psyche was about to reply to Izaya but sighed with a nod, “Hai, Hai.”

 

Once again, after a single snap from Psyche, Izaya found himself once again somewhere with only just a blink of an eye. Adjusting his eyes from being in the light to a suddenly dark place, Izaya looked around, “Where is this?”

 

“Just think about it…” Delic spoke up as Izaya gave him a confused look before moving random towards the door. As he opened it, another wave of deja vu hit him once more. 

 

“This is… Shizuo’s room.” He muttered as he caught the sleeping blonde snoring as he laid comfortably in his covers. Then when he saw the window to the blonde’s room open, Izaya instantly knew what he was going to see, and somehow he didn’t want to see it again… It would only remind him of how he never could get Shizuo’s love back. 

 

That is even worse to think about… 

 

“Shizu-chan…” He watched himself entering through the window quietly. Izaya does remember that he was being extra careful to be quiet, so not to rouse the man sleeping… The last he wanted that day, was to be attack in the blonde’s own home. 

 

He watched as his past self slowly moved towards the bed and sat near Shizuo’s side so that the could look at the blonde. He sat there for quite a while until noticing himself shaking.

 

Right… He cried that day too…

 

“Y-You’re an idiot Shizuo… Why can’t you just stop trying to attack me for once and maybe just listen to me?” Izaya watched warily as his past self moved to gently, scared to rouse the man, grab his much larger hand and hold it for a long time as he continued talking, “I had a crazy dream the other day… It was… Strange. It was me and you in different eras. We were different in each one. The one that made me laugh the most was the dream where I was way to giddy for my own good and you… you were kind of a pervert, but I’ve gotta admit you were still really sweet.” there a pause before he continued as Izaya looked over at Psyche and Delic in sudden realization, “There was a lot more to it, but I’m not here to tell you a bedtime story…” Izaya went back to watching his formal self who started to move to the other side of the bed and slowly and much more careful laid himself down next to the blonde, placing his hands into Shizuo’s blonde hair slowly, “Shizu-chan… I really want you….” 

 

Shaking his head, Izaya shook his head, “I can’t stand this…” He was about to turn but was stopped when Tsugaru stood in his way, “You’re really going to regret not seeing the rest…” Izaya opened his mouth before turning back around, ready to run out if he has to, “I love you, Shizuo.” Izaya heard himself whisper in complete tears to the sleeping blonde before he moved and got up quietly, quickly moving to leave out of the window and close it. That’s when Izaya saw it and it nearly knocked the wind out of him… Literally.

 

The blonde’s eyes had opened right after Izaya had left out. Shizuo had laid there for a moment, as if to be sure Izaya wasn’t possibly looking into he window before sitting up with wide eyes, a small blush on his face. “Izaya you…” 

 

Then it went blank and Izaya found him self back in the bright room he was in before hand. Too shocked to really moved, he could only voice his thoughts, “He was… awake that whole time?”

 

“I… Well, Shizuo… He’s a light sleeper.” Tsugaru replied as Izaya could stare with wide eyes, “You had him….”

 

“Until you messed up your chance 5 years ago, a month before the fight that nearly left you permanently crippled.” Hibiya added as Izaya looked slightly confused at the words. 

 

“You really don’t remember…?” 

 

Izaya kept his confused expression as he shook his head, looking over to Delic who lifted his hands from his pockets, “Then we’ll show you.”

 

———————————————————————————————————————

The people we once were got 

…lost in the hurricane.

———————————————————————————————————————

 

 

“Damnit flea! Just quit it already!”

 

Izaya was currently standing in the middle of his old apartment with the four “alternates” behind him (That’s his nickname for them) as they watched the event before them. Izaya was still confused about why the alternates wanted him to see this, but he stayed quiet and watched. 

 

“I didn’t even welcome you in and you’re yelling at me? Rude…” The informant replied back as he kept his eyes on the computer, his fingers nearly dancing across the keyboard as he typed away.

 

“I’m trying to give you a chance!”

 

The informant gave a sigh as he removed his hands from his computer and turned in his chair to face Shizuo with a sullen expression, “A chance? What are you talking about, monster?”

 

“I wish you would stop calling me that and just listen for once!” Shizuo snapped, causing the informant to laugh loudly as he grinned widely at Shizuo, “You baffle me at times, Shizu-chan. You really do… You think I am going to listen to you?” 

 

Shizuo growled as he stood from the black couch he had just been sitting on to approach Izaya, “Yes, because I’m going to do the same. I want to… listen to your words.”

 

The grin that was playing on Izaya’s face left instantly as he glared coldly at Shizuo, his eyes menacing, “I don’t need you to listen to me, monster. Why would I need a protozoan like you to listen to me. I hate you. I don’t give a rat’s ass whether you listen to me or not, Heiwajima.” Izaya stood from his chair and pushed past Shizuo, missing the shocked expression that crossed the blonde’s face, “Do a favor, Shizu-chan~” the informant stated with malice, “and die for me will you?” Was the last thing he stated before leaving out of the door, not even dancing back. 

 

After it took Shizuo a while to recover from the words told to him, anger instantly was written across his face as he kicked the desk, nearly splitting the table in half as the computer Izaya had been working on fell to the floor in piece. 

 

“Damnit, why does he have to be so… difficult!” 

 

Again, Izaya and the alternates were suddenly back in the bright white room. Izaya though, hadn’t even realized he left in the first place… He completely left when he saw himself walking out of his apartment. 

 

“Izaya…?”

 

“I can’t believe I…” Izaya whispered as the four behind them stole glances at each other before Tsugaru decided to speak up, “Don’t be hard on yourself about it.”

 

“What are you saying?!” Izaya turned around, not yelling but his voice was raised as he glared, “Don’t be hard on myself? All this time I was trying to figure why he didn’t love me back, trying to figure out why I couldn’t make my self just a little appealing to him, and come to find out that I was the one who rejected and not the other way around?! That it is was really me who walked away?”

 

“Izaya, please calm down…” Delic spoke up as Izaya moved his glare to Delic, “Never tell me to calm down.”

 

“He’s got a point.” Psyche replied as Hibiya gave the pinked eyed man a sharp nudge in his arm, “You aren’t helping.”

 

Izaya stared at the two before shaking his head at them, “You guys just… Don’t get it.”

 

“We do. We’re you and Shizuo—“ Psyche began before getting cut off,

 

“No, you’re a creation by Shiki made to fucking torment me. It’s better if just went and—“ Izaya mouth was covered when Tsugaru had moved behind him and covered his mouth, “Don’t say something you are going to regret… again.” Izaya growled through the hand before pushing himself away from the man, “Just stop it!”

 

“Izaya…” Psyche stepped forward towards the raven slowly, “I know that it was Shiki who created us, but we are still individuals. We just take orders from him, he doesn’t control us. Believe it or not, we were modeled after you and Shizuo. So… you and him are the ones we really serve.” Psyche said as he wore a sad expression on his face. Izaya stared at him, about to speak before Delic had moved over to speak as well, “He’s right. We don’t think what Shiki is doing is right.”

 

“Then why are you all showing me these things?” Izaya glared again as Hibiya stopped up near Delic and Psyche, “We showed you because we wanted you to realize that you can still get him. He’s not gone… You have one more chance before he’s gone.”

 

“…”

 

“Roppi and Tsuki are taking care of Shizuo, but he’s in a state of confusion. Izaya… This is your chance to get him back… If you decide to, we’ll get rid of Shiki. But if you decide to give him up… We have no choice but to allow him to suffer.” Hibiya explained as the four snapped their fingers, bringing Izaya to a room that was awfully familiar to him. 

 

“It’s you're choice… He’s in that room over there.” Hibiya pointed at said door as Izaya looked in that direction before turning back to the alternates, “How are you two going to even get to Shiki?”

 

“We may be programs, but every program has a glitch and Akane Awakusu happens to be the glitch in all of us.” Psyche answered as Delic nodded, 

 

“Yeah, seems like her backup plan really is going just as she wants… even though she doesn’t think so.”

 

“So what is your choice, Izaya?” Tsugaru asked as Izaya stared at the ground for quite sometime before turning on his heels and running towards the room that Hibiya had pointed out to him.

 

———————————————————————————————————————

I was the lightening…

You were the sound that followed me.

———————————————————————————————————————

 

“So he made the right decision after all…” Tsugaru gave a soft smile as Psyche giggled and turned to Hibiya, “See? I told you Izaya would do it! I win the bet!”

 

“…I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Hibiya muttered as he walked away from the two quickly, “Besides… I want to end that Shiki guy’s life already.”

 

“Huh? Is that the dark part of you I’m hearing? I like it a lot.” Psyche giggled as Hibiya ignored him and turned to the man with a straight face, “You know what we have to do, right? Shiki can’t get near them anymore. We cannot let him.” 

 

“Hehe~ I know, Hibi-chan… I won’t let Shiki hurt him… I wouldn’t let him hurt either of you.” Psyche giddy expression quickly turned into a wide and quite scary grin as his eyes were wide and larger than before. “Ne, Delic, are you in?” Psyche turned to Delic who was already wearing a smirk on his face as well, “You know the answer to that… I’d love to see Shiki in pain… The same pain he put Izaya-san and Shizuo-can through… maybe even worse.” 

 

“You three… Don’t go too far.” Tsugaru watched the three smirking at each other as he sighed, bringing his kiseru to his lips before pausing at the three now smirking at him, “What?”

 

“Oh come on now, Tsu-chan…” Psyche grabbed hold onto one of the male’s arms as he laid his head on Tsugaru’s shoulder, “Just this once… Show that side of you we all know you have.”

 

“There’s nothing to hide.” Delic spoke up as Tsugaru tried hard to control himself, looking slightly conflicted. 

 

“Don’t fight it…”

 

———————————————————————————————————————

The storm is coming, streets are flooding…

but I can’t leave…

———————————————————————————————————————

 

“Tsuki, are you alright?” Hachimenroppi asked the blonde who had went to sit against the wall of the small room as Roppi tried to keep Shizuo from shaking.

 

“It’s… Just too much.”

 

Roppi gave him an apologetic look before looking back at Shizuo who was still shaking in he ground, “Are you still being blood, Shizuo?” HE asked. The said man nodded after a moment before closing his eyes back shut tight, whispered Izaya’s name for… Roppi couldn’t keep count…

 

“He doesn’t seem to realize I’m not Izaya though… He’s way to far gone.” Roppi stated as he got up and moved towards Tsuki who moved so that Roppi could comfortably sit near him, hear on the blonde’s shoulder.

 

“Do you think this plan will really work?” Tsuki asked as Roppi only hummed, “Not sure… It’s up to Izaya whether or not he will save Shizuo.”

 

“How long will he last…?”

 

Roppi didn’t reply for a moment before sitting back up from the male’s shoulder and turning to sit right in front of the blonde. Gently, he placed a hand on Tsuki’s cheek, “Long enough for Izaya to keep him from dying… Just as you did for me.”

 

“…Even though I hurt you.”

 

“I don’t care about that.” 

 

Suddenly, the two turned to the door opening to reveal the person they were waiting for: Izaya.

 

They watched as the ex-informant looked at them, not yet noticing Shizuo at the far end of the room, “You two must be the other two they mentioned?” Izaya asked as Roppi gave a nod about to say something but they three were cut off by a loud gasp of pain from Shizuo. 

 

Forgetting about what he was going to ask, he instantly ran to the blonde laid across the ground. Izaya went down on his knees and shook the blonde gently, “Shizuo?”

 

Said man shook his head, eyes still closed as he whispered Izaya’s name again along with a few incoherent things. 

 

“It’s me— Calm down…!” Izaya jumped when Shizuo suddenly began thrashing about. “Wh-What did Shiki do to you?” Izaya shakily asked as Shizuo just as suddenly began calming down.

 

“You have to wake him up… he’s almost like in a deep confusing trance. He just needs to hear your voice…” Izaya looked at Roppi who had gotten up, “We’ll you two alone.” He said before moving towards the exit of the room. 

 

“You can do it. Just trust in yourself.” Tsuki said to him in a gentle voice before bowing and quickly moving to follow behind Roppi. Izaya stared at where he last saw the two before looking back at Shizuo. 

 

With a sigh, he reached out to gently run a hand through Shizuo’s hair, “I’m sorry…’ He whispered as he removed his hand from the blonde hair and moved to get Shizuo’s head on Izaya’s lap, “Please wakeup… I’m here now.. I won’t leave. I won’t make the same mistake again just… Please wake up?” he whispered as he tried to hide the shakiness in his voice but he knew he was failing. He watched Shizuo’s continuously changing expression as he let shaky sigh, “Back then… When you came to my house. I should have listened to you. I shouldn’t have shot you down like that… I was really stupid. I… I know an apology won’t make up for it but..” He trailed off. 

 

It wasn’t that he didn’t mean the words or what to say them… It just was too embarrassing for him. It was also painful because he knows that things didn’t have to turn out the way had… All of this could have been avoided had Izaya just stopped rejecting people and things all the time…

 

“Izaya?” 

 

With all of his thinking, Izaya hadn’t even realized that Shizuo was looking up at him from his lap, though he still looked a little confused. Izaya paused for a moment before gently placing both of his hands on Shizuo’s cheeks, “Shi… zuo…”

 

“I… I can’t breathe.” Shizuo replied quietly as Izaya tried, like he had been for a long while, to hold back the tears threatening to come from his eyes, “I’m sorry…”

 

“Hurts…” Was all that Shizuo had said before becoming suddenly still in his movements and closing his eyes slowly, his breathing looking shallower as Izaya stared. “Please don’t close your eyes.”

 

“Tired…” Shizuo whispered back, much more quietly and this time in a raspy voice as he shook his head slightly.

 

“Just stay with me… please? Don’t…” Izaya trailed off when Shizuo completely froze. With his blood running cold, he shook Shizuo frantically, not getting any type of response. 

 

“Oh god… Help him please…” He whispered as his vision became blurred. It took him a while to realize that he was beginning to cry, but by the time he realized that, he was ready screaming, not even caring where he was or what was around him.

 

“Izaya!”

 

“Manami, be careful!”

 

Izaya ignored the voices as the only thing that he could only see was Shizuo… That is, until everything went black. This time, it wasn’t the same pitch blackness of a sleep… Izaya nearly felt dead. 

 

———————————————————————————————————————

Thunderstorm. Thunderstorm…

———————————————————————————————————————

 

The next time Izaya woke up, he thought he was in heaven… Literally. This was mainly because he didn’t feel the pain he had been feeling before; he also felt a more awake than tired as he was before. 

 

“So you’re awake?”

 

Izaya jerked his head to the voice before sitting up suddenly, “Shinra?”

 

“Don’t worry. You’re safe.” Shinra smiled gently as he approached the raven who started to move back a bit, but couldn’t do much when Shinra had grabbed this arm and pulled out a syringe, much to Izaya’s dismay, “What are you doing?”

 

“It’s just medicine to keep your stress levels low.” Shinra sighed as Izaya watched him cautiously as the man shot the chemicals into his arms before pulling away and putting the syringe say. “It’s been a while… I was hoping to se you again but not like this.” 

 

Izaya didn’t reply as he only kept his eyes on Shinra, watching his movements. Shinra didn’t miss his hesitancy and only gave a sigh “I won’t do anything to you. I’m your friend Izaya…”

 

“You were my friend Shinra…. A lot has changed.” Izaya replied, trying to be careful with his words as he kept his face void of expression. Shinra’s mouth was left agape until he nodded, “Yeah… it has.” 

 

“Where’s Shizuo?” Izaya asked suddenly as he looked around the room for a moment.

 

“He’s asleep… He healed quickly. You not eh other hand was in a coma for a week.”

 

“A week?” Izaya turned back to Shinra to give him a confused look as Shinra stood from the chair next to the bed and went to wipe off the syringe he’d just used. 

 

“Yeah… While you didn’t have any major injury, it seems that your body was nearly on pilot—if that’s a better way to put it.” Shinra explained as Izaya hummed before moving to get up, “Ah— Be careful, while you were in a coma, I was able to get your legs fixed. If you strain too much…”

 

“If you really want to do something… Let me see shizuo.” Izaya stated as he wore a slightly pleading expression that startled Shinra just a little. The brunette gave a nod as he moved to open the door to the room, “Sure.. He’s in the other guest room next to you. Just don’t rush on your legs too much.”

 

Izaya nodded as he slowly stood on his legs. Though he didn’t feel any pain, he did as Shinra told him and took few steps at a time before stopping next to Shinra, giving a soft smirk, “Even though a lot has changed… It’s still great you call me a friend. Maybe this time things will be different.” He said before leaving out of the room and moving to the room next to his. 

 

When he opened the door to Shizuo’s room, he halfway froze at Shizuo’s sleeping form. Remembering what he saw when he was at the Awakusu building, he couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine. 

 

“Shizuo?” he whispered, trying to see if he was awake. Seeing that he wasn’t, Izaya slowly moved towards the bed and sat in the seat next to it. Though he wanted to, he was glad that Shizuo was facing in his direction because right now, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to handle it…

 

Still, he couldn’t help but want to see his face… Just to be sure he was actually alright. 

 

“Ne, Shizuo… I wonder if you heard my words from that day. Honestly, I don’t want you to remember because remembering my words will remember what happened to put us in that situation. So… I’m going to tel you again… I want to tell you again ho much I really do love you and I don’t expect you to love me back after I stepped all over you that time… If you do anything else, just remember that I really did and still love you. I doubt anything will change that—Trust, I tried years ago.” Izaya gave a quit laugh before standing up and looking at the still figure. Letting out another sigh, he turned to leave but jumped when a hand reached out to grab his wrist, causing the raven to turn in shock at the blonde who was looking at him, though exhaustion was written on his face, “Sh-Shizuo!”

 

“Could you repeat that?” 

 

Izaya stared in mild confusion until frowning completely, “What? No! If you didn’t hear me, then too bad!” 

 

Shizuo stared at him with a straight face before role his eyes and pulling Izaya’s wrist forward, making the ex-informant fall right onto Shizuo, earning a loud yelp from the man as well, “W-What are you d-dong?”

 

“I making sure I don’t make the same mistake before.” He replied back as Izaya moved his head to look up at Shizuo to question what he meant. 

 

“You really shouldn’t creep in on people when they sleep.. You talk loud even though you think you’re not.”

 

“I don’t want a lecture from you!” Izaya said as he tried to wiggle out of SHizuo’s arms but of course, as always, Shizuo has the upper-hand with strength, “I love you.”

 

Izaya froze completely as his eyes grew side. He stayed quiet for what seemed like a century before a wave of millions of emotions hit the raven all at once. Moving to place his arms around Shizuo’s neck, face hiding in the man’s shoulder, Izaya tried to fight the falling tears as he opened his mouth, “I love you too.” He said quickly, almost in a jumbled sentence, as he stayed where he was. 

 

Shizuo let out a small chuckle, startling Izaya who quickly looked at Shizuo, “What?”

 

“Nothing… You’re just cute when you’re shy.” Shizuo shrugged with a small smile as Izaya’s face grew red, seeing his face into a small frown though his shaking body isn’t help, “Sh-Shut up.”

 

“Aww~ Iza Iza is really cute~” Izaya paused before turning his head to see that without even realizing it, the “alternates” had somehow been able to stay quietly put at the door. 

 

“Where’d you come from?!” Izaya pointed as Psyche tilted his head with a small put, “What? You don’t want me here? …Or maybe, you want some real alone time with Shizu-san—Eep!” Psyche turned on his heels as Izaya lunged himself at Psyche, “Get back here!”

 

“Please calm down, Izaya…” Tsugaru had grabbed hold of Izaya who was starting thrashing about to get out of the blonde’s hands, “Let me go! I’m gonna kill him.”

 

“Just let him go…” Delic shook his head as Tsugaru did as such, Izaya charging off into the hallway after a screaming Psyche who ignored the pleads from the doctor for them to calm down. Shizuo watched them for awhile before shaking his head and turning his attention to the window, a small smile forming on his lips, 

 

“I really do love you, Izaya.”


End file.
